Brothers to hold and shinning lights
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Bella is the youngest in her family. With 4 older bros and her dead mom she moves away for school. BUt now she's back but how will her brothers take it and is there hope for Bella's love life?
1. Sbros!

**Ok hello once again it's EMC! This is my new story. I want to thank Vampireegirl and Amber is a Jasper's girl. And for you who read my stories review because I won't upate intill I get at least 20! Thanks and read on. **

**I don't own!**

I Isabella Swan was 16 and was moving back to my home town of Forks, Washington. For the last 2 years I had been going to a boarding school in Australia leaving my brothers and father by themselves. I should start of saying that I have 4 brothers. Emmett the oldest, Jasper and Austen the middle boys, and Jack my twin. Our father Charlie was the police chief for all of Forks which wasn't very much I should say. Our mother Renee died when Jack and I were around 3. She had been in a car accident and spent almost a year in the hospital before she died.

After our mom's death Charlie began working more and more in till he was so rich he had no clue what to do with it. So after buying a new house and cars I went to him. I asked him if I could go to boarding school and learn how to write one my favorite passions. After 10 minutes he was done. I packed up all my old not pretty looking clothes and got on a plane to Aussie land.

It was hard leaving my brothers. Seeing as now that I was back it was probably in destruction but I loved them anyways.

I ran towards my dad at full speed unable to think about what I was doing. I hugged him as he spun me around. I giggled as I was planted back on my feet.

"The boys don't know do they?" Charlie shook his head laughing. I was always able to read Charlie. From when he wanted to kill the boys to was secretly cheering them on.

"Nope. I kinda wanted you to surprise them. See Jack made the football team and it's the last game…"

"Of course I'm surprising them! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" We laughed as Charlie drove through rainy Forks. He pulled into Forks high as I got I kissed my father's cheek telling him I'd catch I ride with one of the boys.

I walked towards the field seeing as the game had just ended. I found my brothers easily in the crowded field. There they were hugging and cheering at the top of their lungs together.

I walked over and jumped as I put my hands over Jack's eyes. He and I of course were the closest seeing as we were twins.

My tight low rise jeans and huddie seemed to amaze my brothers. I realized they didn't know it was me.

"Guess who." I commanded as I jumped on Jack's back.

"Is that Tina?" Jack asked my brothers. They shook their heads still ugooling me.

I jumped down and went in front of them with my hands on my hips.

"You don't remember me?" I turned to all my brothers.

"I think I would remember you honey." Austen said. I pretend to gag. "Are you really denining one of the S-bros?!"

"Well seeing as I'm S-sis then yes. And Austen we aren't from one of those families that marry the brothers." It was like four light bulbs went off at once. Jack picked me up and me on his shoulders. I shrieked as he started running around the field.

"Hey it's my turn!" Emmett yelled as he tackled Jack in pursuit to get me.

I started to fall off of Jack's shoulders only to end up in Jasper's arms. I smiled hugging him before I went over to Emmett and Jack who were now on the ground rolling around fighting. I bent down and whistled loudly in their ears. They gasped and pulled apart.

"Bella." They groaned. I put my hands on my hips.

"Go change…" When they didn't move I pointed my finger towards the locker room and yelled, "NOW!" They jumped up and ran off. I smiled walking over to the Lamborghini that was Jasper's. I lay down on the hood looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled in the sky.

"The sky so bright

The stars shinning

My family back to together

Just missin' you Ma

You don't know how much I miss you

But I see you when I look at your boys

We miss you Ma

I'll see you one day."

"Bella…" I looked up to see my brother's staring at me. I blushed before I looked down. I could tell they heard everything I just said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sliding off Jasper's car. "Jasper can I ride with you?" I knew Jasper didn't talk as much as the other boys.

"Yeah sure Bells." I slide into the car tears falling again.

"Brothers don't know

Broken pieces they just can't see

She wants them to hold her

But they don't know why

She misses the old days of fun and games

Her life will be different from then on

The piece that she wishes they could heal

But they can't they just simply can't."

Jasper stared at me and I looked out the window. I had a tendency to start a poem in the middle of nowhere. Like on Christmas when I knew my family were opening presents and I was upstairs because everyone left on a holiday.

"Bella…" I shook my head hoping he would understand. He became quite but I could tell he still wanted to comfort me but what he didn't know is no one could. Not Jasper, Emmett, nor Jack, especially not Austen. See Austen and I weren't close at all. I was that girl. No one special to him.

"The brother that didn't want me

The brother that didn't care

Laughed at me making me cry

He doesn't see I love him so

But I will never be enough for him my dear older bro

Austen why can't you tell I want you to care

Not Jasper nor Emmett or Jack could dare

You hurt me

You make me cry

Yet you seem to not care

Wither I'm dead or alive."

There that should get him off of my back for awhile. His eyes grew wide and I nodded before getting out of the car. I walked into the house and up to my room. I opened the bag that was now in my room. I pulled out pictures putting them all over my room. There were some from my school to my friends and brothers. I held the last picture in my hands more tears falling. "Mommy why'd you have to leave?" I asked as I put the picture up.

In the picture you could see me and my mother sleeping on the couch. I was just a baby and had a little bit of brown hair on my head.

"Hey baby girl can I come in?" I heard Charlie say from outside my door. I quickly whipped my tears away and opened the door wide so he could come in.

"Wow lots of pictures." He commented looking at them smiling at the ones with the boys and me.

"My other hobby." I told him sitting on my bed. My room was childish still the bright pink my father had painted when he first bought the house.

"Well I heard that you…good I was never supposed to have this talk with my daughter."

"Dad if this is a sex talk you don't have to tell me I know all about that stuff. I asked one of my favorite girl teachers."

"No that's not that talk but thank God I didn't have to give that talk either. No…baby girl are you…thinking about…killing yourself?" He asked reserved.

"What's life if your life is nothing?

That life you hoped for

But for some life is all

Something you can trust upon

Always to be there for you."

He nodded unsure what to take out of that. "I'm not thinking about that Dad. Don't worry now leave and watch that game you want to!" He smiled and kissing my forehead before leaving.

"Mother and father as always there

Brothers there to hold

Friends there to care

But yet you feel so alone

You don't know what to do

With your empty life

But there may be that one shinning light."

I closed my eyes and let sleep over come me. Sometimes a girl just needs her mommy.

**Hm... maybe I don't know Edward is her shinning light? Guess you'll have to wait and see!!**


	2. EDDIE!

**Ok so I guess you wanted me to keep going. And my story will be different. If you want to read the other one it's called ONE OF THEM. Thanks again and I don't own anything.**

I was sitting on the couch while my brothers were playing some video game. I hadn't really talked to them much since Friday and it is now Tuesday.

I smirked as I slid onto the floor next to Jack. He had just lost miserably to Austen.

"My turn." As the game went around I was letting him win, but then won in the end.

"How did you do that?!" The guys yelled at me. I smirked before taking my place on the couch again.

My phone rang and I sprang up to catch it, before putting it to my ear.

"Ali, that you?" I smiled my best friends from school.

"Of course! I miss you, Bells." She whined.

"I know, Alice I miss you too." I heard a knock on the door. "Hold on I have to….Alice!" I threw my phone over my shoulder running towards her.

"Thanks, Bells I feel loved." I heard a manly voice say.

"Edward!" I ran towards him. I jumped into his arms. "Oh Edward." I put my head into his neck.

"Hello kitten." He rubbed my back. "How are you?"

"My brothers think I'm going…Rosie!" I jumped down from Edward and ran full speed towards Rosalie but I tripped on a rock and fell head first onto another rock.

I suddenly smelled the nauseating smell of rust and salt. I was getting light headed and fast.

"Damnit, love, why do you always fall?" Edward picked me up and carried me inside. My forehead was killing me.

"Where are you medical supplies?" Alice asked. I saw Jasper handed it to her.

Edward fixed my head up and then kissed it. "Did you make my booboo all better?" I asked still light headed.

"Yes love it's all fixed."

"What about this one?" I asked pointing to my cheek. He smiled leaning down to kiss it.

"_A kiss a kiss_

_What a wonderful kiss_

_Full of passion and love_

_What more can you want?_

I know what I want-." I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett staring at my friends. I pointed to the apples. I put my hands out as Edward placed the apples inside, then I threw them at them.

"Wake up! Those are my best friends you're staring at!" They didn't respond. I looked over at Edward and smiled. I got into his lap straddling him. I wrapped my fingers into his hair.

"I've missed you, boyfriend." I leaned in and slowly kissed him. His hands rubbed my back.

"I missed you too my love." Edward and I had been dating since a month after I went to school. It had been hard leaving him. But he and I both new it was for the best.

"WHAT?!" The boys yelled.

"Oh yeah, boys meet Edward…my boyfriend." I kissed Edward again. "God, I've missed you." I rested my head on his chest.

"Love, it's been like 6 days." Edward said with a laugh.

"But that's like the longest we've ever been apart." I whined.

"No the longest was 2 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 15 hours, and 39 minutes. But who was counting." Edward said I laughed and rubbed his back.

"Back away from our sister." The phone rang and I answered before anyone else had the chance.

"Swan house, Bella speaking. How may I help you?" I asked politely as I got off Edward's lap.

"Ms. Swan, are you any related to a Charles Swan?" A voice on the other end asked. This voice made me worry.

"Yes he's my father. Why, is he ok?" The boys looked up at me.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your father has been in an accident. His plane crashed and it killed everyone."

"What- no!" I yelled sinking to the floor Edward tried to hug me but I moved away. Tears were falling a high speeds.

"I'm sorry, but someone needs to come identify the body."

"I'll be right there. The hospital?"

"Yes, miss. And Ms. Swan, I'm sorry for your lose." I got up grabbing the keys the motorcycle in the garage. Happy that I had taken driving class while with Edward in America. I had gotten a license here and one for school. (Can you do that? Well if not just believe you can.)

"Bella where are you going?" Jack asked running out. I slipped a helmet on.

"Call Dad's lawyer. Tell them it's an Orphan Bella." My father once told me that if he ever died that I had to take control. I had to be the adult even if I was the youngest. He told me if he died while I was still young to call in an orphan Annie. But I told him orphan Bella. He laughed and hugged me.

I quickly drove towards the hospital not too far away. I parked the bike and walked inside. There were officers here this morning. I walked over to them and told them my name. They told me that I could have a little while with him.

"Oh, Daddy." I put my head on his cold stomach. I brushed the brown hair out of his face. "God, Daddy, why?!" I sobbed into his stomach.

"Ms. Swan, they need to take him away." A nurse said. I nodded getting up. I kissed his forehead crying I walked to my bike. After getting home I ignored everyone and started crying. Balling my eyes out. Then I started throwing pillows, chairs, books, anything that I could get my hands on.

"Bella." Jack walked over hugging me. He picked me up hugging me to his chest.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" I hugged him crying.

"What happened to him, Bella?" Jasper asked sitting next to us. I looked up at him.

"His plane." I choked out. I got up and walked over to Edward putting my arms out. He hugged me and I cried into him.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry you had to see that." Edward said rubbing my back. I pushed him away gently and walked towards the kitchen. I pulled out the ingredients and started baking.

"What is she doing?" I heard Austen whisper.

"Baking. It's what she does when she doesn't want to face facts." Alice said.

"I just can't believe that Dad's not going to around anymore." Jasper said in shock. I nodded thinking the same thing. I mixed the ingredients together.

"Bells, what are you making?" Jack asked before jumping on the counter next to me.

"Chocolate chip cookies, your favorite." I answered him pulling a piece of dough out. He opened his mouth I stuck it inside.

"Can you make those ones with the marshmallows?" Emmett asked. I nodded as I preheated the oven.

"Love, are you ok?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Ok, bad question. Now how many days before you scream at someone?"

"I'd say three." Rose said. I glared at her. They said that whenever something bad happened I would keep it in before exploding at someone.

"Two." Jasper said.

"Four." Emmett said nodding his head. I turned and put the radio on and blasted the music.

"You are all jerks." I muttered to them as I started rolling the dough into balls. After putting it into the oven I sat staring at the dough.

"Bella, honey, looks at me." I looked up at Rose. She was smiling sadly at me.

"I called the group and they're on their way." She said giving me a hug.

"It's ok to be sad, B. Dad is happy now and you don't have to worry about him anymore." Jasper said joining in on the hug.

"Oh come on, guys!" Emmett yelled as I felt everyone's arms around me. I slowly started crying but whipped them away. I ran to the stereo and put in some music. We danced till the next morning and this really helped.

As the days past I sat in my room thinking. I wanted to give one last poem to my father before he was really gone.

So as I walked up to the podium in front of all my friends, family and my father's friends I smiled.

"My father was a great man. He cared for his sons, this town and for all of you. But most of my entire father cared for my mother. As most of you know my mother died when I was only 3 years old. I as does my twin really don't have memories of her. I never got those mother daughter sleep overs so when I asked my father he made my brother Jasper go. I thought it was fun. My father tried his hardest to be the perfect father. He once told me that my mother wanted to write novels. I found that to be one of the best things that I had ever heard. So the next day I set off to find out how to write. When after about 2 years I got it. I finally was a somewhat good writer. So I searched online for schools with good writing schools. I found the one that I ended up going to for 2 years. But as my writing grew better the farther apart my family and I became. My brothers didn't call and my father started calling only on holidays. So I did the only thing I could. I bought a plane ticket kissed my boyfriend goodbye and then I was home. My father told me that he loved my poems the spur of the moment things that I suddenly spit out. If you know me this seems to happen a lot. So for my father here is your last poem." I took a deep breath. I looked up at my family. Alice was holding Jasper's hand and Rose was holding Emmett's. All my brothers had tears in their eyes but refused to let them fall.

"_Daddy you have always been there_

_From scraps to tears_

_You never argued just sat and hugged_

_I can never forget the way your hugs feel_

_You made me feel loved_

_Gave me memories of mom_

_You will never be gone_

_I know you missed mom_

_So here is your chance_

_Don't screw it up we know how mom is_

_So for now I'll let you go_

_Say hi to mom."_

Everyone clapped once I finished and went over to Edward. He put his arms out as I fell into them. I just wanted to go to sleep!

"That was great, kitten." I nodded digging my head into his shoulder. I was shocked when Austen walked up.

"I'm Austen Swan. I have a twin Jasper. I have always been the middle child. Emmett was always the oldest. Jasper was the calm, smart one, Bella was of course the girl, and Jack was the youngest. I never felt special. I always felt jealous of Bella. She was always the one that got the pride of our father. But one day when about a year after Bella left my father sat me down and asked why I was so distant for everyone. I told him everything. He told me that he didn't give Bella more attention that he didn't favor any of his kids more or less than the others. He told me that Bella earned it for everything she did. She once even told him that she hated the attention. That if anything she didn't want it. He told me that I should forgive Bella for whatever she did. And as I went to my room I thought about it. What had Bella done? We just were always farther apart. So I went throw old pictures to find out. I saw that when we were younger we were always together. So I went to my father again. He said that after our mom was put in the hospital that I wouldn't talk to Bella and I said that Bella's eyes looked like our mom's and it was too sad to see them." I gasped in shock. How could I never know this? "So I wanted to say I'm sorry, Bella." I ran as quickly as I could towards Austen. I jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Oh, guys." Emmett said hugging us. And soon it turned into a family hug. All of us in front of everyone hugging.

"Ok, I can't breathe." I pushed them away and walked over to Edward. I looked back at our friends they were smiling again. "What?"

"Your family is cute." Mandy said with a smile.

"Ok, well Emmett and Jasper are taken." I said with a laugh.

"They are?" Rose asked depressed now.

"Yeah Rose and Alice got them first." I said with a laugh. Edward laughed again.

"We'll be ok." Jasper said giving me a one armed hug.


	3. Esme and car crash

Edward had gone back to school so now I was sitting in the living room staring at my brothers. They didn't understand how I was so…attacked to Edward. They thought it was some little high school crush if they only knew the half of it.

Jasper and Emmett tried to hide the fact that they talked to Alice and Rosalie almost every day. But I knew my brothers and I could tell everything about them. Just as I know that Jack has a girlfriend that he sneaks out to see every night.

"So…" Emmett said looking around the dull room. We were waiting for a lawyer to come and tell us about the will. When I asked why we didn't go to his office he laughed and said that he did this with everyone.

"So…" Austen repeated Emmett's words.

"Can we all stop saying so?!" I screamed angry. My phone rang. "What?!"

_"Bella what the freak what's the matter?" _Rose asked as I answered.

"I don't give a shit anymore talk to your secret boyfriend." I threw the phone to Emmett and walked up the stairs.

"Bella open this door!" Jack yelled from my now locked door. I laughed without any humor.

"Yeah right!" I yelled back. "Go be with your girlfriend! Don't mind your twin!" I opened my wind but not before I put some music on so they thought I was still there. I slowly slipped down the house going down the Terries and jumped down with a small thud to the ground.

I walked around the rainy Forks. I was crying harder than I thought and I noticed as my tears got worse that I couldn't see throw the rain. But I didn't care. I just kept walking.

I heard the squeals of tires and before I knew pain was rocking throw my body as I landed on the ground in pain.

I could tell I was almost passing out. The door of the car opened. "Oh my…I'm so sorry!" A male voice said.

"Call an ambulance!" A voice said from inside the car. A woman appeared at my side. I turned my head to look at her slightly ignoring the pain. "I'm Lucy we'll get you healed up soon." I heard another car door slam.

"What's happened?!" A voice yelled. "I'm a doctor." The voice had a slight accent.

"Carlisle?" I asked weak he sounded like Edward's father.

"Is that Bella?" A female voice said frantic. Another woman appeared at my side. "Oh Bella."

"She's losing blood and fast!" Carlisle yelled throw the rain.

"Tell my brothers I'm sorry." I cried as I started to close my eyes. "And Edward I love you. Oh and yeah Alice gets my clothes." I closed my eyes all the way and fell into the pool of darkness.

_**Edward's Pov**_

I was sitting in my dorm thinking about Bella my hot girlfriend. She hated being called hot. But she was I loved her so much.

"Edward!" Alice screamed running in. Her face and tears rolling down them and her phone was clutched in her hand.

"Alice what's the matter? Come on Alice." She was sobbing and wasn't making complete sense.

"Bella…car…rain…mom dad…clothes…love…brothers…Jasper…hurt…hospital…" I got enough information out of that. I picked my adopted sister up in my arms and ran out. Rose joined us and nodded telling me that she knew.

We quickly got into my car and I drove towards the hospital all our friends behind us.

We all got tickets for a flight that was just about to take off.

_**Jasper's POV**_

__We were all sitting in the living room trying to think of what to say to Bella. What do you say to a girl that's crying their eyes out? I mean yeah I've been around girls that were crying but they were never Bella. Bella always tried to cover her hurt and I mean try. I succeeded most of the time but a few times was where you could see the hurt it her eyes.

The phone rang and we all ran to it. "Hello Swan house." Emmett answered as he put it on speaker.

_"Is this one of the Swan sons?"_ A female voice asked.

_'No ISABELLA NO!" _Someone yelled.

"Is something wrong with our sister?" Jack asked hearing it also.

_"You need to get to Forks hospital as soon as possible." _

"We'll be right there." Austen said grabbing the keys off the floor where they somehow ended up. I pushed the end button and we all started running for an SUV.

I pulled out my cell phone as the ringing continued to fill the car.

_"Jasper why haven't you answered my calls? Bella isn't either?!" _I could tell Alice was freaking out.

"Alice get Edward and get over here as fast as you can. Bella's in the hospital and it's not the normal kind she has."

_"Oh my…I'll be right there!"_ I hung up as Emmett speed towards the hospital. I couldn't help thinking of all the good times we've had as a family.

Bella was always around us. She never cared when the guys gave her dirty looks or she didn't act like it but I knew from Jack that she hated those looks and ended up stop hanging out with us. She was really cool she loved books as did I and loved writing poems and stories. I hated her when she told us she was moving away. I told her so. That was abandons her family just as mom had done years ago. Bella cried and slapped me. Surprising all of us. She told me that if I thought that was what she was doing then she was sad to call me her brother.

I remembered the day that Austen told me why he disliked Bella so.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room reading when Austen walked in. It had been about a week since Bella moved away and we were all blaming Austen since it was easier. He had yet to tell us what his problem with Bella was. _

_"Come to confess to your very handsome twin?" I asked not looking up from my book. _

_"Yes." Wow that shocked me. I closed the book and looked at him. He sat on the couch in the corner. "Do remember what happened the day mom died?" We very rarely talked about our mother's death around Austen he seemed to still trying to forget that she was dead instead of next to him. _

_"Yea of course we were four." He nodded and fiddled with his thumbs something that Bella and he shared while nervous. _

_"Yeah well you, Emmett, and Jack were with Dad and Bella, and me were with mom." He stopped and wouldn't stop looking at his thumbs. "So Mom was driving me over to Billy's house and Bella and she were going to go shopping. I still don't know why I didn't go with dad."_

_"It was because Bella wouldn't let you go." Emmett said leaning against the door. Jack and him walked in and sat on the floor. _

_"Yeah you and Bells use to be closer than me and her." Jack said remembering. _

_"Here." I said opening my desk drawer and pulling a picture out. There sat a tiny Bella and a young Austen holding her. _

_"Ok so anyways mom dropped me off and she just left. Then Dad came to pick me up with a crying Bella. She had cuts on her face and her arm was wrapped up. But I was mad because she got to say bye to mom." _

_"That's it!" The three of us yelled. _

_"Dude! She thinks you hate her!" I yelled at him. _

_"But it's not fair she always got mom's attention." Austen whispered. _

_"She didn't! You thought she did but she didn't!" Jack yelled. "She loved you just as much as she…"_

_End of flashback_

I was pulled out of my dreams as the car slammed to a stop. Austen was the first out running as fast as he could towards the nurses' station. Jack next and then me as Emmett quickly followed behind.

"I don't give a shit! Tell me where the fuck my sister is! And what the hell is wrong with her!" Austen yelled.

"I'm sorry sir I need to know her name." The lady apologized and she saw Emmett.

"Isabella Marie Swan as I already told you!" Austen yelled again.

"You're related to Bella?" A caramel haired lady asked. We nodded turning to her. "You must be her brothers she was talking about." She said mostly to herself. "I'm Edward's mom."

"Hello Mrs.…Cullen can you tell us what happened to our sister?" I asked trying to be nice.

"A couple couldn't see through the rain and ran over the curb hitting Bella." She looked at all of us. "And call me Esme. Now did one of you call Edward?" I could tell she was trying to be calm but couldn't. We all nodded.

"What's wrong with her? How bad is she hurt? Is she going to live? When can we see her?" Austen asked firing the questions off fast.

"Calm down sweetie." Esme said hugging him. "My husband is in with her right now. As soon as we know anything you'll be the first to know."

_**Austen's POV**_

It had been many hours since it was just our group of people. Soon people from town started adding in. And soon enough I heard Edward screaming to find his girlfriend.

"Edward calm down." Esme said rubbing his back. He turned and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked running over to Jasper.

"We don't know anything yet." I said rubbing my thumbs together again. A girl I didn't know walked over and sat down next to me.

"I'm Brittany but you can call me Bee." She said with a sad smile. I nodded. "And you and Bella both do that."

"They do." Emmett said sitting across from me.

"Edward." A voice said we all looked up to see a man with blonde hair walking towards us.

"Is she ok?!" Edward asked jumping up.

"She should be fine but she's going to have a hard time recovering."

"What do you mean _should_?" I asked also getting up.

"Well Bella slipped into a coma and she broke most of her left side of her body including spraining her right wrist and around 4 rips. She has a concussion and as I said most of her left side is broken. Two people can go see her at a time."

"Dad can I stay with her?" Edward asked the man who must have been his father.

"Yes son you may. And one other person but that's it."

"Edward how about you and I stay." I said turning to look at him. "Let's let the others go first." He nodded again sitting down bouncing his leg up and down really fast. "Edward she'll be fine." I said patting his back.

"Come on Jack." Emmett said walking with Edward's towards what I thought would be Bella's room.

After some of the people went in Edward's dad said it was time for them to go.

"Come on Austen." Edward said getting up. We both walked into the room where we had watched group after group of people walk in and out of. All coming out with more tears then they started with.

I saw Bella covered in plaster and her right wrist wrapped up. She had tubes coming out of the yin yang** (I love that saying!)** and machines in her hands and every other place. _Beep-beep-beep-beep_. The heart monitor went.

"Oh Bella." Edward took one bandaged hand and I walked over and took her other one.

"Oh Bella why would you go out in the rain?" Edward asked putting his head on her stomach.

"Don't leave me Bella. Please don't leave me." He cried into her stomach. His head lifted up and he took a chain off and pulled a cross off. "I'll get you your own when you wake up but for now you can have mine." I lifted her head for him and he closed the clasp on the necklace. He kissed her neck. "I love you so much Bells."

"I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry." I said kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you before. I'll change just wake up!"

__Edward and I sat there for hours crying over Bella's motionless body. No one knew that she was secretly taking a trip with the two people she loved most of all. Renee and Charlie.


	4. Puzzle

**This story over all took the most reviews and I actully cried at what most of you said. I really thank you so I'm going to keep going if not for me than for you that read my story. Oh and today I've had two different people say really mean things about my story My love for you and it really hurt but not ten secounds later a review came in saying that this was one of her fav. stories where Bella's with another Cullen! I about jumped for joy when I read it. So thank you. **

**LILWL**

**I don't own anything. **

**Bella's Pov**

I opened my eyes to see I was sitting on grass. I looked around to see a beautiful waterfall and wildflowers everywhere. I heard russiling and jumped up and saw two people walk through the bushes. They looked no older than 18. The women with long brown hair than went to the middle of her back. And the man or boy with shaggy blonde hair. The women had piercing brown eyes that were happy looking as she looked over me. The man had gorgoueas baby blues.

"Hi honey." The women said.

"Who are you?" I asked getting up.

"Well I guess we look a little different." The man said with a laugh. "Sweetie this is what we looked like before we had Emmett."

"M-m-m-mom? D-d-d-dad?" They nodded and I ran towards them and tackled them to the ground. "Oh mommy." I cried into my mother's chest.

"Oh baby girl how I've missed you." We stood and I smiled and their hands that were still together. "Now what are you doing here! You know better than to go walking in the rain!"

"I don't know…I was just so…mad! I love Edward. He's my Dad mom. He…ok when we hug we fit together. Like a puzzle! And our hands…they fit too. It's like I'm meant to be with him. There's still that tiny shock sometimes when we touch. I get dazzled by him mom. He's my Charlie."

"Well he has been your soulmate since you were born." Renee said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"Honey the minute you came into this world it's been known who you'll end up with. Just like your mother and me."

"So Edward and I…are soulmates?" They nodded their heads before looking over to the top of the waterfall.

"Ok Bella this is where we leave you. You need to go and wait till you hear Edward ok? Then when you feel it's the right time. Jump."

"NO! I can't leave! Not yet! Please no!" I clung to my mother as a small child would when leaving their mother at a young age.

"Go Bella I'm always with you." She kissed my forehead and my father took my hand and walked with me towards the water fall. I was sobbing so hard that he had to hold me up.

"Bella I love you and…tell your brothers that. You will always be in my heart. Bye baby girl." And I watched terrified as they slowly slipped away. I cried but stopped when I heard mumbling. I leaned towards the waterfall to hear better.

"Bella!" It screamed. It sounded like…Jasper? "Please Bells please!"

"Bella no!" That smooth voice I knew and loved. I heard a beep and suddenly I felt as I was choacking. I gasped for air.

"Go baby now before it's to late!" I heard my mother's voice yell. I slowly moved over even with my troubles breathing and jumped.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and I were in Bella's room I was once again crying on her chest she couldn't leave me. I wasn't ready for her to leave me! I wanted to marry her! Have kids with her! Grow old and die in each others arms!

Suddenly we heard a long _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppp_. Jasper and I both shot up as a nurse and Carlisle ran in.

"CODE BLUE!" Carlisle yelled.

"Bella! Please Bella please!" Jasper yelled as the nurses started to push us out of the door.

"Charge!" Carlisle yelled. He put the paddles to her chest as she bounced.

"BELLA NO!" They closed the door and I slide to the floor sobbing. "She can't die! She just can't!" I heard footsteps before I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I looked up to see Alice hugging me.

"She won't big brother. She won't." Alice sat in my lap while I cried into her shoulder.

"Edward." Carlisle said an eternity later. We looked up. "There's someone that wants to see you." Alice moved off my lap and I got up.

I looked to see the nurses clearing out and that Bella's breathing tube was now out. I looked at her and she looked at me and smiled.

I screamed and gasped and ran towards her.

"Oh Bella oh I'm never leaving you again! Never!" I hugged her for dear life. I most likely sounded like a bloody girl but I don't give a damn! I got my Bella back!

She just rubbed my hair and sighed happily. "Edward." Her voice was scratchy but it was her's.

"Never ever do that to me again missy!" Alice yelled walking in with Jasper who ran towards Bella.

"My jewel." She said as she did the same thing to Jasper she did to me.

"Jewel? Isn't that what mom called me?" Jasper asked looking up and her and kissing her head.

"Jasper…means jewel." Jasper got up and smiled. "My…jewel now…and forever….now water." Alice laughed and filled a cup up for her. She held it with her sprained wrist since she couldn't really hold anything with her left.

"Cold." She whispered and shivered. I laughed and covered her up. "Drugs…need drugs." Alice nodded running out.

"I'm going to call them and tell the others to come later." Jasper said walking out. Alice ran back in.

"Nurse will be here soon." Bella tried to nodded but groaned in pain.

"Owie." She cried. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry kitten it will be better soon." The nurse walked in and put the shot of meds into her IV.

"Sleep honey. I love you."

"Love…too." Her eyes were dropping. "Leave…don't…need…you…here." Her eyes closed and she slowly fell asleep.

"Alice I think we are going shopping." Alice squealed guessing what I was about to say and pulled me out of the room.

**Alice's POV!**

We had been searching for about an hour when I found the perfect cross for Bella. Of course that wasn't the only thing we were looking for but it was the one that sprang at me.

"Edward this one!" The cross was simple and well Bella. Something Bella was. The simple hematite was so Bella. I know she'll love it!

Now to find that…oh that's pretty.


	5. Home

**Ok everyone thanks for all the suport and here is your new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and it means a lot. Check out my homepage for pictures and some blogs on there. Have fun. **

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as the boys tried to help me out. Asking what I need to wear what I needed help with so I just went and turned to my best friends.

"Help?" They smiled and after an hour and a lot of pain I was finally dressed. Although it was basketball shorts from Austen and a shirt of Jack's but right now I was in too much pain to really care but I was going home.

"Wow how did you do that? We've been freaking out for an hour and a half trying to figure out what she could wear." Jasper asked.

"This isn't my funeral I'm just going home." I said as the nurse and Edward helped me into my brand new electric wheelchair. Since I could wheel with my left hand and I couldn't walk the boys didn't wait a second before buying me an electric wheelchair.

"Let's get you home." It had been around a month since I had woken up and I was still recovering.

"Thank GOD!" We laugh and Rose pushed me out to our new van. One that could fit my wheelchair.

"Do we really have to ride in this? I mean I could just get out…oh never mind." I looked down and Edward laughed at me which in turn got him a good glare.

"Sorry love." He leaned over and kissed me. I turned to look at Austen.

"So you and Bee still going strong?" I thought it was funny all my friends were dating my brothers. Rose and Emmett were now together. As was Jasper and Alice. And Bee and Austen. And just as two days ago Mandy and Jack became a couple.

"Yeah good and strong." With my right hand I played with the new cross Edward got me. I was prefect and I was only slightly sad to give up his to give it back to him.

"Stop playing with it kitten." Edward said kissing my hand. I blushed and the car laughed. Edward had since moved into a house that 

his parents bought and was now also going to school in Forks. Since we were so ahead at our old school we weren't behind now that we were staring on Monday.

"You staying tonight?" Edward had stayed by my side almost every night and yet I still seemed to have really odd nightmares.

"Sorry kitten I can't tonight mum says I got to stay home. But I'm stayin' till 11." I nodded as Jack and Edward helped me out of the van.

"Bella…" Mandy put on her, what I call, 'I really want you to do something for me,' face. Her eyes big and round. Lip sticking out a bit and her hands in front of her.

"What now I'm in a fucking wheelchair how much can you want?" It came out harsher than it sounded. "I'm sorry I'm…just in a lot of pain." Jasper handed me a glass and my pills. "Thanks. Now what would you like?"

"Can you take pictures of us?" I nodded and looked at Edward.

"First how am I going to get to my room?" Emmett and Austen smiled before lifting me up. Making me screech and then gasp in pain. We made it to the stairway before the put me down and fell to the ground laughing.

"You have the room down here Bells." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "The girls moved all of your stuff down here." I nodded and rolled into my new room. I got my camera and moved into the living room.

"Group shot." They all got together.

"Come on Bells." Alice whined. "Join us."

"No thanks I like being behind the camera." I took a picture.

"Couples." They got with their partners and smiled. I took their pictures quickly. "I'll take some more when you don't know it." Edward and Jack were laughing in the corner. I slowly took a picture with my one hand. Well I used my left to hold the camera but pretty much one handed.

I turned to see Alice's head was in Jasper's lap. I smiled and took that picture too.

At 10 I yawned big and Edward smiled.

"Sleepy time for my love." I glared I didn't want to go to sleep. "The sooner you sleep the sooner we're together." I nodded smiling now.

"Oh 'course bring up seeing him again she goes right to bed." Rose grumbled. I giggled and went to my room where the girls helped me change.

"Night Bell." Mandy said kissing my forehead.

"Sleep tight." Bee said doing the same.

"Don't let the…" Rose kissed my left cheek.

"Bed bug bite." Alice said kissing the right cheek.

I felt like a little kid that was getting put to bed by their parents after getting kidnapped.

"Guys I'll be fine… (yawn) just go." They didn't move. "GO!" They ran out and I sat looking at my ceiling when a knock came on the door. "What now?"

"Is that anyway to talk to me missy?" Edward asked walking in. "Got to go love. I love you but first need anything?"

"Put in a CD please." He nodded taking one out of his back pocket. I raised an eyebrow but he shrugged.

The soft music of Edward's music same softly through my speakers. "I made it the other day while you were a sleep."

"Thanks." My eyes were close but I felt him kiss my lips softly.

"No prob love." He softly closed the door and I drifted into my horrible dreams.

**Austen's POV**

It had been long since I had gone to bed. I was asleep with the dreams of Bee when I heard a blood curdling scream from down stairs.

I jumped up and ran down stairs. I slammed Bella's door opened. To see her crying and thrashing around then gasp in pain but yet she was still fast asleep. I picked her up carefully and held her to my chest.

"It's ok Bella I'm here I'm here sweetheart." I rubbed her hair remember when we were younger.

"Austen?" She asked opening her eyes already tears filled my eyes. "Please don't go." She sobbed into my chest. "So real. So, so real." She whispered into my chest.

"I know honey. I know." I heard a knock to see the rest of the guys in the door.

"Come in." I said still rubbing Bella's back.

"Hey kid what happened?" Emmett asked rubbing her back.

"Too real…scary." She sobbed.

"I know, I know." Jasper rubbed her arm.

"Don't leave…please don't leave." She cried clinging to me.

"We won't honey." Jack said in front of her rubbing her good leg. My heart broke at my sister.

"Hate myself…killed you." She cried as she grabbed my shirt as sobbed harder.

"Come on dad's bed." I lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. We did this whenever Bella had a bad dream and dad wasn't home. We would go into his room and just lay there together.

"We're here Bells. Don't worry." Jack whispered in her ear. Slowly she calmed down. Jasper walked out and then a few minutes later walked in with some hot tea in his hands for her.

"Drink it up Bella. It will help." She nodded holding it in one hand as she slowly took a sip.

"Want to talk about it?" She shook her head and handed Jasper the cup. He put it on the side table. He took his place at the foot of the bed next to Emmett. I still held her in my arms. Afraid to let go.

She put her head on my chest and she held my hand tight as she stared at me.

"What?" I asked her. She blushed and smiled.

"Nothing just…I like this you." She said slowly before falling back asleep.

"I do too Bells. I do too." Emmett said before following Bella into sleep. Soon all of us where fast asleep.

**Esme's POV**

Edward ran in smiling as big as he could. "Mum I need your help." I nodded telling him to continue. "Help me plan the best surprise for Bella ever." I smiled and hugged him knowing exactly what to do.


	6. School

Yeppie today's my first day at Forks high! I'm so excited. Can anyone else hear my sarcasm? Wow I've gotten bad I'm pretty much talking to myself.

"Bella?" Jasper cut me out of my thoughts. I nodded telling him to keep going. "Are you ok?" I shrugged my good shoulder and wheeled into the school.

"I'm Isabella Swan." She handed me everything and gave me a pass to get out of class early and one to have someone carry my stuff to class.

"Have a nice day!" She called I looked down at the white piece of paper.

**(A.n. I don't know the teachers names so I'm not going to put any. I also don't want Bella to have the same time table as in Twilight. )**

_**French**_

_**Gym**_

_**Biology**_

_**English**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Math**_

_**History**_

"That your timetable?" Edward asked kissing my neck. I nodded handing it to him. "Got every class with me love." I laughed he had done this before.

"Yeah yeah I know." I smiled as we went to French class. I knew everything already seeing as I took French, German, Spanish and Latin at my old school.

"Easy A." Edward cheered. I laughed again.

"Don't I know it." We handed the teacher our slips. She signed them and told Edward to sit by me.

By lunch all I wanted to do was go to sleep but every time I shut my eyes Edward would kiss me or do something to wake me up. I was also in really bad pain.

"My rips and leg are killing me." I softly whipped away my tears.

"I think I got a solution to that problem." Jack handed me my pill bottle. I gently shook two pills out. Austen handed me a water bottle.

"Wow this is slightly weird." Bee said. I laughed which made me yelp in pain but soon the medicines started taking effects.

Out of all my friends, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Mandy, and Bee all stayed. Mandy and Bee had gotten a apartment (Who knew Forks had those?) even after we all asked if they wanted to stay with us or the Cullens.

"You should have seen when we had to move into our new home. Since Bella was just a itty bitty baby we had to make her carry the tiny things but she got mad at us and throw a trophy at my head." Emmett rubbed his head at the same time. "So she said she had a better way she walks over to Jack puts him in a spot then Austen, Jasper and me next to the car. She glares at me in her tiny little 5 year-old body and says, 'Hand boxes to Jasper dumb-head.' And walks away. It ended up that this way was so much quicker that Dad paid us 20 bucks each for getting done so quick."

"Yeah yea. Bella got 50 though." Jasper said. I nodded I didn't want to talk about my dad I just…didn't. "Oh yeah we have a meeting with the lawyer today. So try not to run away this time." I rolled my eyes at him.

**Later that night!!**

The creepy lawyer sat in our living room as he pulled out his brief case I held onto Jack's hand tighter. This guy really seemed odd and it made me feel uneasy.

**(An: I've never read a will but this is my way of doing it. I'm sorry if it's wrong.) **

_"Everything will be split between all the children. When everyone has turned 18 will they get their inheritance from both Renee and I. The house we currently live in will be put in everyone's name to do as they may. But the vacation homes have each been left to a different person. Also the house on 1200 Field Street is put in Isabella's name." _The boys all looked at me. I shrugged with my good shoulder. I didn't want to live in that house. I don't even really remember that house. "I have letters for all of you. For right now Emerson Charles Swan is put in charge of Isabella and Jackson Swan." The lawyer passed out the letters. And while they opened theirs I just stared at mine. "Each of you have a account at the bank that you can use until everyone turns 18. And that's it." With that the lawyer talked for a bit before walking out.

"What's your letter say?" Emmett asked me.

"Don't know and let's not talk about yours until I've read mine. Which I will do tonight." I said when I saw their looks. I rolled over to my room.

I slowly lifted my letter up to feel it was rather heavy. But I just pulled the letter out leaving the other contents in.

_**My beautiful daughter, **_

_**I'm sorry Bella for not being there for you. Because if you get this letter it has meant that I have moved on. And I'm sorry you never grew up with a mother like all little girls should. **_

_**But Bella you are the greatest daughter a father could ask for. You are my shining star just as your mother was. **_

_**I hope one day you can forgive all of us for things we have done because Bella life's too short. If anyone me and you should know. I want you to live your life the way you want and not the way you think we (as in your mother, your brothers and me) want you to live it. Bella you will make wrong choices I know you will just as any human does but learn from those and keep sprouting those odd poems of yours at anytime. **_

_**I left you are old home for a couple reasons. One is that house means more to you than to any of your brothers. Your brothers I'm guessing didn't even know I kept that house. Well I did. Two this is one more piece of your mother left for you to care. Something to show you how much she loved you. Two **_I laughed he already did two. _**That house can be your first family home just as it was for your mother and I. **_

_**And the reason I left you the cottage in England is because you use to love talking about the British authors. I remember having to buy you tons of copies of Jane Austen books because you read them too many times to count. **_

_**Now I know that you will want some jewelry. I know you don't always wear but in my letters to the boys I told to leave that up to you. Even my watches and such. Your mother's engagement ring and wedding band along with mine is your safe box number 317. There you will find some other things for you. Each of your brothers have one there you will find the keys to the cottage and the house. **_

_**I hope with the house( the one we live in) that you all will keep it and one day live there with your family. But you don't have to. **_

_**Now I want you to do something for me Bells. I want you to write that book your mother never had the chance to. And with that Bells I must go. **_

_**Goodbye my sweet Isabella,**_

_**Dad.**_


	7. 17 things

**This I think is one of my longer chapters. Check out my poll and my homepage. Um...I won't review until I get 10 reviews...tell me what you think will happen at the end and I may ask for help from some of you! Thanks and for those of you that read my others stories I need help with a new name for the sequal to Apart but together again. Two of my stories name look the same. **

It had been a day since we got our letters and I had yet to tell my brothers what mine said. We were at home Edward was sitting with us as were the girls but I wasn't paining attention to them. Because I was so irate with the boys.

"STOP! IT'S MY LETTER NOT YOUR'S!" I yelled furious. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't ask about their letters so why did they ask about mine?

"Bella…" But I was already in my room door locked music blaring.

_Jack's Pov_

Crap, crap, crappdy crap. How could we?

"Mother Trucker!" Austen yelled running towards the loud room. We ran after him pounding on the door when I remembered something.

"Bella hasn't done a poem in a while." I said thinking about it. That wasn't right.

"Oh come on kitten open the door it will just be me." Edward said to the door even though I doubted she heard him. But the door opened just enough for Edward to walk in.

_**Bella Pov**_

I let Edward in. He hugged me gently kissing my forehead before sitting on my bed.

"Here," I handed him the letter before turning the music up to keep Alice, Emmett, and Jack out of my hair.

"Oh kitten." He hugged me and I looked up at him as he lifted me up and took me into his lap on my bed.

"Why haven't you done a poem?" He asked me I leaned against his chest and sighed.

"They remind me of them. I want to but I feel like I'll break if I do it. I've started some but stop." I sobbed, Edward held me waist careful of my ribs.

"But if you do maybe…maybe you could get better? Maybe it will just make them feel better." He said looking at the door. I thought about it before nodding a little.

"I'm going to go…out there." He nodded putting me back in my chair.

I rolled over to the door but stopped. I turned back at Edward a smiled a looked at him, "You comin'?" I opened the door before quickly backing up. The boys and their girlfriends fell to the floor I laughed as they jumped up.

"I'm sorry." The boys said at the same time. But I rolled my eyes.

"Just move." I rolled throw and looked up the stairs. I stared at it before sighing again going into the kitchen.

"I could…we could take you up there." Jack said when he walked in.

"I want to do it when I can walk up those stairs myself. To show that I can do it." I watched as Jack looked at Austen. Austen looked at Jasper. Jasper looked at Emmett and Emmett looked at me. But I didn't look at Emmett. The little boy that I knew. I was staring at my older brother. A man gone throw just as much though times as I had.

"I'm sorry." I rolled over to the cabinet. I pulled out the marshmallows I plopped one into my mouth before going into the living room. I sighed as I looked at the couch.

"What do you miss?" Austen's question…confused me.

­­­­­­­­­

**3 months later**

That day I yelled at my brother's changed something. Something in all of us.

It showed that we didn't have to rely on our parents now. That we as a family could take care of each other.

I still had yet to come up with a poem. But now I was about half way throw before stopping.

"Are you going to the dance?" Alice asked me that day at lunch. Edward was buying my lunch even though I complained saying that I may sometimes have to use a cane but that didn't mean I couldn't buy my own lunch.

"Yeah I was hoping to." Then Mike Newton walked over to my table.

"Bella they need you in the office." I looked at Rose but she shook her head with no idea. I slowly got up and used my cane. I was having a bad day with my leg.

When I got into the office the rushed me right into a chair in the principal's office.

"Well Bella I bet you're wondering what you're doing here right?" I nodded at Mrs. Brooke **(Do they mention a principle?) **"Well I called your old school and asked about something's you did and they said you throw a prom for the seniors by yourself and you didn't even go." I blushed and nodded looking down. "Well I was wondering if you could plan our dance. Normally we would have a plan by now but this year something has come up and we don't even have theme."

"Um…sure?" She laughed at me. "I'll have everything ready for…when's the dance again?"

"February 20." I nodded already thinking of plans. "You can go Ms. Swan." I nodded getting up and limping back to lunch.

Edward looked at me worried. "I'm not my brothers I'm not in trouble. They called Dean and they told them about prom. Why did I do that again?" I asked looking at Bee, Mandy, Rose and Alice. Mostly Alice though. "Hmm tell me why did I do that? I wonder." Alice giggled as did the rest of the girls.

"What happened?! Huh—what happed?!" Emmett asked curious. I rolled my eyes but remembered something.

"I think…I think I've got an idea."

I waited till the end of the day while in car to think more on my brilliant idea.

"So what is it?" I looked at him.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." He nodded to me. "First the bank then my parents…no my house." I said looking up at Edward I didn't even notice I had looked down. His mouth formed an 'o' before driving towards the bank.

I opened my book bag getting the tiny key I kept with me at all times. And slowly I limped into the bank.

The bank tellers looked up seeing as no one else was there. I saw Angela's dad smiling at me.

"Finally your brothers all finished coming in a week ago." Ah so they didn't all come at the same time first thing. "Come with me."

"I'll be right here love." Edward said I turned to him and shook my head.

"No come with me….I don't know if I can…do…this alone." He nodded rubbing my back as Mr. Weber left us alone. Finally I found it 317. I laughed bitterly.

"What?" A different voice said. My head snapped up to see Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Austen, Mandy, Bee, and Jack standing behind me.

"Couldn't keep away—huh?" They laughed and nodded. "317. I think he knew." I ran my fingers over the numbers.

"Knew what?" Bee asked. I smiled as a tear ran down my face.

"Nothing." I slide the key in turning it but stopped, they should know. "Jack and I were 3 when…"

"Mom died." Jack said softly I nodded looking down again. "And 17?"

"I wrote a letter to mom. Right before I left. Had 17 different things I missed about her." I pulled the box out. "Then I ripped it apart and scattered the pieces over mom's…grave." I put the box on the table in the middle. I looked around the faces before opening the box.

**(I was going to leave it there but that's mean.) **

The box was filled even with the top on it was packed full of things. The rings on top I pulled them off staring at them before kissing them and putting them down. I found another ring and a note. _**I gave your mother this as a promise ring. She about burst when I got down on one knee…we had only been dating 3 months. **_I laughed and looked at the rings now 4 of them. Then looked up to my brothers that each had their arms around their girls. All in the same manner that it made me laugh.

Each one of them had their arms wrapped around the front of them as they leaned against the walls on foot up.

I pulled out 3 pictures. The first was a sweaty young girl I knew to be my mom holding a tiny blue blanket. I turned it over to see in my mother's handwriting _Emerson (Emmett) Swan January 15, 1990_

I smiled at the smile on my mom's beautiful but sweaty face. It was so bright and made me feel happy.

The next was a slightly older woman now holding 2 blue blankets. The babies were smaller and were both wide awake in their mother's arms. There new born blue eyes staring at the camera men who I guessed were our father. One the back once again the script _Jasper and Austen Swan May 4, 1991_

Then the last picture. Again an older woman holding now a pink blanket and a blue one. Jack and I. I smiled again flipping it over. _Jackson (Jack) and Isabella (Whatever she wants) Swan, September 13, 1993 _then at the bottom _Finally a GIRL! _

"Hehe." I kissed the picture before again putting it down. Tracing my mother's face. I picked up some watches of dad's and then I came to keys a pink post-it on each of them. _**Show those crazy Brits! **_I laughed putting that key down keeping the post-it on it. Edward leaned over reading it before chuckling. I picked the other key up. _**Your first family home. **_I whipped my tears as I put the key down next to the other one.

The next item in was a box with a piece of notebook paper sticking out. But Mr. Weber intruded before I could read.

"Would you like a chair Ms. Swan?" I nodded before I saw my brothers unhook themselves from their girlfriends and walked over to me. They hugged me in a group hug.

"Who was the last one?" I asked whispering into my twin's chest.

"I was." Jasper said I looked up at my older brother. "I couldn't do it. So I waited and then one day you said something Bells. Something that just triggered my brain. You said one of your half poems,

'_Half my mother_

_Half my father_

_I am made with love, caring, compassion—_'

"And so I came." I nodded before sitting in the chair Mr. Weber had left. I picked up the letter. But it wasn't in my father's writing like I thought.

_"Oh my dear Isabella, my beautiful daughter, _

_You have just turned two! I know how exciting. Right now you and your brother (Your twin) are covered in cake because you decided cake tasted better with your foot. So Jack tried it but kicked cake everywhere, you older brother (Emmett) thought it would be fun and tried it. Now I'm listing to your giggles as your father bathes you. _

_I don't know why I'm writing this. But for some odd reason I feel like something is going to happen. So I have thought to write some thoughts about you my beautiful daughter. 17 of them. Things I'll miss about you. _

_I'll miss your bright eyes shining when you laugh_

_I'll miss the way your wrinkle your nose when you yell at Emmett and Austen. Mostly Emmett though. _

_I'll miss the way little hands play with Austen's hair when you're tired._

_I'll miss how when you sleep you talk but make no sense at what you're saying._

_I'll miss your feet, the same feet that have caused you many bruises, scrapes, and cuts._

_The way you love to read well for you stare at the book but not the pictures. (You stared at Pride and Prejudice for 4 hours! The other day going throw each page!)_

_The way that you have trouble sleeping in the rain so you sleep in one of your brother's bed. (I still don't know why you just don't sleep in their beds seeing as it rains almost every night! And how do you climb out every night?)_

_That when you eat you watch your brothers start before eating yourself. _

_The way you eat your toast. Peeling the crust off. Eating that piece by piece before ripping off piece after piece of toast till it's tiny enough for your liking you make it into a ball and eat it._

_10 .The way you hate going shopping but the minute I mention books you perk up. _

_11. Or how when you smile it will brighten a room._

_12. I'm going to miss getting a phone call late at night saying you're engaged._

_13. I'm going to miss taking you dress shopping while you complain your feet hurt. _

_14. I'm going to miss fixing your vale on your head while your dad kisses your cheek saying, 'It's time.'_

_15. I'm going to miss being told you're pregnant._

_16. I'm going to miss holding my grandchild that you created._

_17. And most of all I'm going to miss you. _

_Bella you are the world to me. No matter how many boys I have, no matter how many times I argue with you over the fact that you take too long to come down the stairs. I still love you. I love you with all my heart and I always will. _

_I love you forever,_

_Renee (Mama) Swan_

I opened the box slowly to see a charm bracelet. There were a total of 8 charms.

The first one I saw which seemed to be the oldest was a police car. Next was a bottle of champagne. Then a little wedding down. Then a little blue baby bottle. Then a blue star and a sun. Next was a blue dog. And finally the last thing was a tiny moon. Inside the box was another letter.

At the top it read:

_The meanings of my charms:_

_The police car- Charlie always wanted to be a cop_

_Champagne- Our engagement_

_Dress- Our wedding_

_The blue bottle- Emmett loved his bottle_

_The star- Jasper could never get enough of watching the stars_

_The dog- Jack couldn't get enough of the Black's dog. He loved that thing_

_The sun- Austen loves the sun and any light that warms him. _

_The moon- Bella this is yours for two reasons. The sun and the moon work together just like you and Austen. But also before of the glow of the moon. Without it at night you wouldn't be able to see anything. _

The last things were some more jewelry, earrings, and watches. But at the bottom there was a note: **Go to the house now Bella. **I took the charm bracelet and held it to Edward.

"Can you put it on?" He nodded slipping it on to my wrist closing the clasp.

"Ok let's get out of here." I said after everything was packed away in my book-bag now being carried by Edward to the car.

"Where are you going now?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. "I am your guardian you know."

"I'm going…home." I said to him. But was it home? Or was it a house? I guess I would find out.

"Ok." Emmett hugged me getting what I was trying to get across.

Edward drove down the road until we hit the dark house. I looked behind me to see that Austen was there with Jack.

"You need to do this without me." Edward said when I told him to come with me. "This is you and your brothers." I kissed his cheek before walking over to the door key shaking in my hand.

"You can do it." Jack said behind me.

"Yeah you're strong." Austen agreed.

"Ok." I slowly slipped the key into the whole turning it and pushing the door opened.

It was surprisingly clean. There wasn't dust anywhere and there was a couch and a TV there along with a note on the wall going to the stairs. _**I came here when I missed Renee.**_ Was all it said? I slowly took a look around. There were pictures up around the walls and another note. _**I made copies of all pictures keeping them where she left them.**_

"Let's go upstairs." Austen said taking my hand. We slowly walked up the stairs looking at the pictures on the walls laughing at some.

"That was your room." Austen told Jack and me pointing to the half blue half pink door with a black line going throw it.

When we opened the door we were caught into the half blue half pink room. The line going up the wall separating the room. Everything on the blue side had baseball, football, soccer, anything sports like.

While the pink side had flowers and butterflies. I started crying at the rocking chair in the corner.

"Come on." Austen pointed out rooms to us. The bathroom, his and Jasper's room. Emmett's, dad's office. And then mom's office.

Jack opened the door to see that the whole room was covered in books on all four walls. A desk in the middle with a typewriter and pen and paper next to it.

A huge leather chair behind the desk. Austen walked over to the desk that had pictures covering it.

"Why would she need pictures in here? We were right down the hall?" Jack asked. I shrugged looking at the huge bundle of paper that had cross marks all over it.

"I think…I think I've found her ideas for…books." I said tracing the words before looking at the library. There I could see Hamlet, Withering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, to kill a mocking bird, Pride and the Prejudice, Dracula, most of the classics.

"I'll be right back." I limped towards the master bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see it hadn't change over the years. I remember walking in here when I had nightmares or just wanted to lay with my parents.

I walked over to the closet opening it up I pulled down the box. I carried it out of the room not being able to be in there any longer.

"Ok let's go." Austen nodded seeing that it was hurting me. I was the last out.

'My beautiful mother

My wonderful father

My crazy brothers

I love you so

I don't know if my heart could take another lose.

But I won't leave 'till you tell me too.'

With that I walked away. Closing the door behind me.


	8. Miss or missed?

**Ok first I want to say that some of this is pretty hard stuff to take. And I don't think many should read this. But make that judment for yourself. I have been going throw a hard time that I'll explain a little at the end. But here goes the story. **

**I don't own anything**

* * *

I sat in my car waiting for Jasper, Jack, Austen and Emmett to get out of the house so we could get to school already.

"COME ON!" I honked the horn three times. They ran out with toast in their mouths jumping into my car. "Finally." I took off our driveway.

"What's your problem today?" Jack asked me before I turned on the radio to ignore them. Jasper turned the radio down next to me. I growled but kept driving.

When we pulled into the school parking lot getting out and waiting until the boys were out to lock the doors.

"Bella…" Austen said but I ignored them and walked over to Mandy, Bee, Alice, Rose, and Edward.

"What's the matter kitten?" Edward asked but I just grabbed Rose walking away.

"Bella what's the matter?"

"I got a call last night. Do you know from whom?" She shook her head. "The school," Her eyes grew wide. "They told me that they would have to tell my guardian about my accident. But I didn't tell them so who told them?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "And only one person here at this school knows about it so you had to have told someone."

"Bella…no." I walked away from her but turned around a few steps ahead.

"How could you? I trusted you." I walked away from the group of curious stares.

"BELLA!" I turned around to see Mandy running up behind me.

"What?" I asked impatient, I wasn't up for this today.

"I was with Rose." I knew what she meant she didn't have to tell me.

"How did you find out?"

"She told me." I groaned before walking off. "She didn't want to tell them."

"And I don't real give a crap anymore." I said before walking into the office.

"Just go on in Bella." I nodded walking in.

"Bella I'm obligated to tell Emmett." I rolled my eyes I of course knew this already.

"Yeah yeah I know."

"He's in the office now." My eyes grew wide. I shook my head fast. My heart beat quickened and I felt sick to my stomach.

"NO! How could you!" I stormed out of the office trying to pass my brother but he wasn't alone. "You brought all of them?!" I struggled out of Emmett's grasp storming down the hall with the click of my heals, I throw them at the room I knew Rosalie was in. I slammed the door open shocking everyone in the room.

"Are you happy now Rosalie? Ruin my life enough for one day? Take my brother while you're at it not that he needs me anymore." I picked up my shoes that were lying on the ground next to me. I throw them down the hall before running away.

I got into my car driving away fast. I drove blasting my music until I found myself outside Carlisle Cullen's office. I knocked upon the door before my hand fell to my side.

"Come in." I walked in slowly, cautions. "Bella why aren't you in school?" I sat in the chair he was motioning to.

"You didn't tell anyone right?" He raised an eyebrow. "About the thing I told you about at school." He looked down.

"Esme but that is it I promise you Bella." I knew that he would tell his wife from the beginning.

"I already knew that don't be ashamed. Ok is she home?" He nodded before giving me a hug.

"Everything will work out."

"I hope so." And with that I walked out.

My phone rang again I was tired of the damn ringing all the time. It was either one of my brothers, Rose, Mandy or Edward. Alice didn't even know what was going on…I think.

I pulled into my driveway. I had just had an extra long talk with Esme talking about why I did it and why I'm running away from everyone.

I walked into the house wearingly. I looked around to see all the grave faces of my family and friends. I also saw Carlisle and Esme.

"What is this?" I asked looking around the room. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Mandy and Rosalie look down. "This is a fucking intervention!" I yelled walking towards the door but Edward ran holding me back.

"Kitten just sit down." He moved us over to the couch sitting me, in between him and Jasper.

"We're waiting for one more person." Esme said, I tightened my hands into fists looking around. I didn't look at either Mandy or Rose.

"Good for them." I said rolling my eyes I listened as the doorbell rang Rose getting up and bringing the boy inside. It took me half a second before yelling, "Jake!"

"Hey Bells." He hit the top of my head but then I knew what this meant. And I tried to run towards the stairs but my brother and boyfriend held me back. "They need to know Bella. You've held it in too long already."

"You know nothing! You're all traitors! You hear me!" I yelled my anger intensive.

"What's going on? Tell me what the hell is going on!" Austen yelled raising his hands in the air.

"Bella should be the one to tell you." Carlisle said but I just stared at the ceiling.

"Bella say something." Jacob pleaded.

"I hate the pain in my heart

It burns and sears inside of me

No one notices the grim look on my face

So I do the only thing to help

It doesn't though

I get caught

Inside my world

And now the pain is doubled."

That was all I said before slowly getting up, no one stopped me but I didn't go anywhere I walked over to the window sitting down in the rocking chair facing out. I stared outside the long pregnant silence getting to me.

Jack was the first one to come out of the trance I place upon them, "What did you do?" His voice burned with pain and desperation. Even with my back turned I could see the pain in his face. The hurt, the same hurt I was feeling, the same emotions I was feeling he seemed to feel too.

"Dumb ass things, Jacob caught me doing it once. Rose a different time," I said without turning around.

"What did they catch you doing?" Austen asked this time. But I didn't answer.

"Cutting," My head snapped around to look at Mandy. I glared at her, growling almost.

"What?" Jasper's voice was low and in a whisper.

"Nothing," I got up before I started crying. Someone grabbed my elbow.

"Where?" Jack voice sadly asked. I pulled my hand carefully out of his grasp pulling up my shirt so they could see the faint scars.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked me.

"How did I not see them?!" Alice yelled. "I've helped you undress so many times!"

"You were too busy." I turned back to my twin. He looks up at me with teary eyes my shirt still folded up to my white, pale stomach showing. I put my hand on Jack's cheek whipping away his tears with my thumb. While Jack put his hand on my stomach running his fingers over the straight scars.

"Why?" Emmett spoke for the first time. His question quite and pain filled. I turned to look at him tears running down my face. I had to look away from him away from Jack but kept my touch with him.

"I was hurt. The only reason Jacob and Rose found out was because it was too deep bleed throw my bandages." A sob racked my body. "I—god." I fell to the ground but didn't hit the ground. Arms wrapped around me, the arms of Jack held me tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He cried into my hair. I sobbed into his chest holding his shirt tight.

"Why?" Bee repeated Emmett's question but I was still sobbing.

"God damn it _why_?!" Emmett yells, a loud cry sounded from me.

"Emmett stop." Jasper said now rubbing my back. I looked up from Jack's chest. His face pained me even more. "Shh honey stop crying." I tried to stop and after a few minutes I did. "Now let's calmly discuss this."

"Calmly! I want answers!" Emmett yelled but I didn't cry this time. I just watched him.

"It started before I started dating Edward." I started, "Kids were harsher than before I started really hanging out with you." I addressed the Cullen kids, Mandy, and Bee. I gulped before I went on. "Cut-t-t-ting wasn't the only thing I did." I stuttered a little. "God I've never said that word before."

"What? Cut?! You fucking cut yourself Isabella and you can't even say it!!" Emmett yelled. "Cut!! _Cut!!_ _CUT!! __**CUT!!**_"

"Emmett stop." Rose put a hand on his shoulder but Emmett brushed it off throwing picture frames at the floor smashing them. But one was of our mom and dad on their wedding day. I bent down ignoring the glass and picked up the picture frames.

"How did you do it you hate blood?" Bee asked.

"I would plug my nose look away, and then wrap the wounds up." I said placing the pictures on the mantel. I brushed off the little shards of glass off my jeans but I still had no shoes on and I stepped on a piece of glass. I muttered a curse before sitting down. Carlisle bent down to my foot pulling the thick glass out, Edward handed his father a bandage. For the first time I looked up at Edward. I could see the disappointment and before Carlisle could unwrap the bandage I was limp-running to my room.

"This is why I did it in the first place!" I yelled pounding the pillow. I moved my head over to the bathroom. I limped over to the counter pulling out a piece of gaze and an ACE bandage out. After wrapping it up I slipped on sneakers and opened my first floor window slipping out. I looked for my keys in my pocket but I couldn't find them. Edward must have taken them. I sighed walking down the street until I hit our old house, my new house. I walked over to the old worn out frog--that had been there since my parents moved into the house—grabbing the key. I slid the key in opening the door.

I had been here a couple of times since the time with Edward. But no one knew that. I had actually kept one of my cars here for times like this. I went over to one of the kitchen cabinets pulling out an energy bar I stored here. Opening it slowly I broke the bar into 3 pieces before eating it. I then walked over to where I kept the keys to my SUV. I pulled the key out before locking the door back up and slipping the house key back into the frog.

I was surprised it wasn't raining like normal but I didn't car I drove until my eyes were sore. But I didn't go home, I went to my parents. I pulled a blanket from the back and a jacket before walking into the graveyard.

Our parents weren't buried in the town's cemetery, no my parents were buried in a special one that all of the Swan relatives' were buried.

The guard on duty saw that it was me and let me throw. I had been here many late nights when I was young and also since I had been back.

"Hi Mum." I remembered Dad making fun of me for my slight Australian twang. I had really got it when I was alone but I hid it well when I was around others.

"Hi Daddy." I ran my hand over my father's name sighing. "I miss you. You know how sometimes when you're away for a long time you say missed? I missed you? Will I ever be able to say that? Will I ever see you again to be able to say missed. I missed you Mom? I missed you Dad? I don't think I ever will. Because with all the crap I've done I'm going to hell." I laughed bitterly. "Who would have thought? You should have seen what I did today. I would have made you soooo proud…yeah right.

"I can't believe that I c-c-cut myself. God! I'm so stupid! You should have seen the looks I've gotten. I hate those look. I just want them to stop! They don't help. I stopped…that should say something right? I mean I'm not hopeless. Right? I'm not a horribly bad person?"

"No you're not." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Edward. "Sorry I thought you would be here." I nodded he took a seat next to me wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I can leave if you want?"

"No it's fine." I ran my hand throw his hair.

"In your arms I'm safe

I need not feel pain

I feel no need to cry unless of joy and hope

You make me shine

You shine and make me hope

You made me stop

Because of the hope you give me

I stopped."

"I'm why you stopped?" I nodded. "How?"

"It was that day at the beach. You asked why I stayed wrapped up in a towel and I started crying. You just wrapped your arms around me kind of like now and just held me. And the pain…the pain in my heart dwindled."

"Me?" Edward asked pointing to his chest. "You make me sound like Batman."

"Who's the Joker?" I joked.

"Don't know just don't be Rachel." **(Is Rachel her name?) **He kissed my forehead and we just sat there silent.

****

Ok everyone time to give you a little insite but if you would like to know more (and don't be afraid to ask) just PM me. I had gone away to camp a few weeks ago when I came to a little trouble and now I'm going to a councler to help a little. I'm sorry if this offends anyone and I didn't intend to do that. But he told me that writing might help get things off my chest so I thought that it would fit this story best and because no one can really judge me. Well you can but at the same time you can't. You really don't know me or my life but if you feel the need to flame me and my stories I'm not going to stop you. Yes I'll most likely talk about it on here because this is kind of my out but hey flame me up.

Now I want to reach 102 reviews most likely won't happen this chapter but hey we can try right? Also if you read to bring a family back together please vote on my poll it choises how the story goes. Thanks and well thanks.

LILWL


	9. Us against the world

**Ok hello everyone I'm back! I know it's been like...forever but who cares. And guess what we've made it past 102!! Now guys can we make it to 139? 143? I don't know but let's try. And I'm starting a new thing that I'm going to try and put everyone's name up that rewiewed. On all my stories. Give me any ideas for future chapters and the chapter will be named after you! I thought it was cool! You know the disclamer! Love you!**

After I came back my brothers hugged me, my sister cried over me. And I…well I just stood there. I let them fawn over me as if I was a new born baby seeing as I couldn't really feel anything at the moment.

Edward had his hand on my back; he was making sure that I knew he was there. Not that my heart would ever let me forget but whatever.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear and I nodded before sitting down on the couch.

"I need to say I'm sorry Bella." Rose said sitting next to me. Everyone quietly walked out of the room. I turned to look at her.

"Why would you do that to me Rose? My best friend rated me out." I said tears already falling. She pulled me into a hug.

"I knew that if something happened someone would know other than me. I didn't know what to do Bells. I freaked, and I knew that if I told Alice or Edward they would send you to counseling." That was…nice. I would have done the same thing…God I'm such a bad person.

"I'm sorry." I cried. She pushed my head down that it was in her lap. She ran her fingers throw my hair.

"I know honey." She said as everyone walked back in. I looked around at the faces and now noticed something different in two of my family members. Jasper and Alice were quite, scared almost. I looked at Alice and thought for a second.

"No." I said shaking my head standing up. Jasper looked at me oddly.

"Bella…?" He said, so it was true he didn't want me to tell anyone so he was pleading with me.

"Guess Jasper, Alice and I are going to go pick up some movies…right guys?" I asked looking at the two. "We'll have a movie night like old times." I said to them before pulling my brother and friend out towards my car. After getting in I drove until I hit the drug store. "Have you taken a test?" I asked Alice not turning around. But looking at her a little in the mirror.

"No." I nodded pulling out my wallet. I opened the door pulling out my money. After buying several tests I went to the car and drove to my house. I unlocked the door and led Alice to the bathroom.

"Take it now." I said handing her the bag before turning to Jasper. "Take my car get some movies, ice-cream, candy, whips cream, pop, and don't forget the Swedish Fish." He nodded taking my keys running out of the door. I waited as Alice carried each test out with her. I took her shoulders thinking that only hours ago I was crying just as hard as she was now.

"It will be ok. I promise don't worry." She nodded against my shoulder. I had set the timer and we put the test on the table before I did the same thing Rose did with me earlier. Putting Alice's head in my lap.

"If it's a girl I want to name her Isabelle Rose." She whispered. "Or Isabelle Renee."

"It sounds nice." I ran my fingers throw her short black hair. Alice started humming something I had come to find she did when she was scared and or nervure.

_"__A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words.__"_ I said suddenly, Alice's face turned towards mine. She had been looking out at the road.

"My theme for the dance was going to be friendship. I was going to say instead of dates you bring your best friend. Post quotes around the gym everywhere. That was one that came to mind when I'm with you."

She nodded before she went back to humming. I sighed running my hands back throw her hair.

"Do you think I'll make a good mom?" She asked suddenly, but I didn't answer. The timer suddenly dinged. We both looked towards the kitchen. "Bella look at them please I can't do it." I nodded picking her head up and walking over to the counter where we had laid out the 3 tests I had bought.

"Alice…" She looked towards me. "I'm going to be an aunt." Her eyes grew wide. Before her tears came fast and hard. I ran over and hugged her.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find" I said singing Alice's new favorite song.

"Oh Bella." She cried Jasper walked in with everything. He looked at us before he walked over and hugged us. I held my crying family.

"We'll get through this together don't worry. So we may be young who cares? I don't. One more in our family to love." I said, "Think about it, baby Swan having blonde hair green eyes or something like that. No! Blonde curly hair, big green eyes, red lips, heart shaped face. He and or she will have a family that loves them."

"Blonde hair?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"Green eyes?" Alice asked looking up.

"Hey so I've thought about my family big deal!" I joked, "But think about it Ally think about having Edward to teach them music, Rose cars, Austin something…hehe…" I broke into a laughing fit.

"What could Austin teach our baby?" Jasper said.

"Our baby." Alice repeated. "The four of us against the world." Alice said resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head. "Us against the world."


	10. FRK921

_**Hey everyone. I have finished chapter 10. I hope you like it and now for the list of the 6 people who reviewed this chapter**_

_**Stacie-Ann-Halliwell**_

_**Keena-beana-bobina**_

_**Heathercullen**_

_**Cem1818**_

_**FRK921**_

_**Twilightaddiction128**_

_**And the winner of my chapter dedication would be…FRK921 because her review made me laugh and it was only on word!! **_

_**I don't own anything except Mandy, Bee, Jack and Austen thanks!! **_

I had driven back home and now Jasper and Alice were standing next to me as we walked in. I only let Alice carry the movies as we walked in.

"Where have you been!" Austin yelled running over to help us wit the food and stuff.

"We just had a hard time picking what stuff to get." I said as Alice and I walked into the livingroom. I put the movies on the table and turned to face the group. Jacob had now entered the group and all besides Jasper, Alice and I were standing.

"Guys…" I moved so that I was standing next to Jasper as he said, "Alice is pregnant." Almost immediately did Edward spring but I also moved so that I was in front of him.

"Edward no! Don't you dare touch him." I growled and Edward stopped to look at me. "You touch Jasper and you won't be touching me for the rest of your life." Edward growled before sitting down.

"Now if you are going to yell we'll leave." Alice said. I took Jasper's hand.

"And I'll leave with her." Jasper said.

"And if they go so do I." I said rubbing Jasper's clammy hand.

"Bella. Don't do this." Jasper whispered.

"No us against the world. I don't care if I have to…leave everything. We'll live in Charlie's old house."

"Bella why would you leave us?" Jack asked standing up.

"Because that's what you do for friends. Yes I have each of you but they need me the most and yeah it would be hard to leave but I would do it." Jack looked at me before nodding and taking my hand.

"I'm in too." Rose smiled skipping over and taking Alice's hand.

"Me and Aunty!" She smiled wow she was overjoyed. Bee walked over with Mandy and took Jack's hand. I held tighter onto Jasper and he looked down at me.

"Bella?" I looked at him.

"Smiles of fear

Tears of joy

Laughs of pain

People laugh and people cry

But together a family

Will last forever"

(Ok I understand that it's pretty bad but bare with me.) Emmett nodding taking Rose's hand. Jacob laughed and walked out the door. Austin rolled his eyes taking Mandy's hand. We all stared at Edward.

"A brother today

An uncle tomorrow

A sister for now

An aunt for later

A father a brother

A mother a sister

From now till then you'll always be… family"

Edward stared at me before I could see tears falling down his face. I quickly released Jasper's and Jack's hands and ran towards Edward. I ran into his arms not caring about anyone else looking.

"My baby sister." He cried into me. I patted his back. I could see throw Edward's arm that they were shocked. Edward and I wanted this family life. We were the most hurt by this.

"I know she is. But their happy…" I leaned up so that my mouth was next to his ear. "They're happy that's all that counts." I slumped back down and took his hand. Tears are falling down my face slowly.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked as we all went and sat on the couch.

"Well first you are going to go to the doctors. Then you are going to tell Mom and Dad." Rose said I got up carefully and walked out of the room. I hoped that no one would see me but my hopes were not answered.

Jack followed me outside and sat next to me. He looked down at my arms and then up at me.

"Are you going to go back to doing it?" He asked softly holding his hands.

"No." I answered but that wasn't why I came outside. No one knew it no one would guess. Not Edward or Jack. Not Jasper or Alice. Not anyone.

"Talk to me." Jack said now running his arm up and down mine.

"I can't." I said tears already falling. I got up and ran into the house quickly. I slammed my door close crying.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled pounding on the door. I looked out my window and climbed out there were two people that knew. I drove in my car until I got to the Cullen mansion. I knocked on the door and Esme opened it.

"Bella what's the matter?" I fell into her arms. She must have realized what was the matter. "Oh honey what brought this on?"

"Alice…and Jasper." I cried.

"What's the matter with Jasper and Alice!" Esme asked frantic.

"Baby." I held my stomach sad. Esme ran towards the phone. "Mary Alice Cullen you're pregnant!" She screamed into the phone.

I ran towards my car until I drove towards LaPush. I sat on the cliff staring down at the water.

It was a few hours before Austin walked over to me. I saw the rest of the family below. But before he could reach me I took off my shoes took my keys off and walked to the edge.

"DON'T DO IT ISABELLA!!" Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jack and Austin yelled. I smiled before jumping down.

I screamed as I flew down towards the water. The cold water hit me before I resurfaced. I smiled turning on my back and swimming around. I felt alive when I jumped.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, I turned to see the girls crying. Emmett angry but proud. And everyone else worried. I saw Esme and Carlisle pull up up and I backed away farther into the water. They were going to tell them.

"Bella get out of there!" Jasper yelled. "I'm your older brother and you have to listen to me!"

"Ha yeah right." I snorted before I felt someone grab me and pull me towards shore. I looked to see that Edward was holding me while he swam. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. So I stayed complete still while he pulled me.

I got on land and I pulled away and sat on the land holding my legs.

"Have you told them?" I asked Esme softly.

"No." Carlisle said softly.

"Good they don't need to know." Esme stared at me.

"Yes they do." She said crouching down to touch me.

"No they don't! It's my body! My business!" I scream crying.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I was shaking.

"Calm down." Rose said coming next to me.

"No." I fell on to her.

"I hate them." I cried. Edward stared at me. Edward picked me up and carried me towards the car.

"Bella just calm." Carlisle said. I moved away from Edward and went into Alice and Jasper's laps. I curled up and cried. I felt like a little kid.

"Oh honey." Alice ran her hands throw my hair.

We drove towards the house. And I held myself up as I walked into the house. I walked towards my room as Esme followed me.

"You need to tell them." I shook my head. "Bella I may not be your mum but you need to tell your family."

"Why so Edward can leave me?" I asked, "That even if we get married I may never be able to carry his child?"

"What?" I heard a shocked Jasper, and Alice say.

"Fine! THEY DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS! Happy!? That's why I was crying! That's why I was sad that's what's the matter!" I yelled. "Now GET OUT!" I yelled shocked that I yelled at Esme.

She walked out with out saying anything. I laid on the bed crying.

There was a knock and Jack, Emmett and Austin walked in. "Are you ok?" I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Sorry stupid question." I nodded my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. I shook my head walking into my bathroom. They followed. I washed my face putting makeup on.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Bella what happened?" Austin asked lifting me up and sitting me on the counter.

"When I got hit…my uterus tore. And Carlisle said I may never have kids." I said crying again. I whipped under my eyes. Austin hugged me. "Where's Jasper?" I choked out.

"He didn't think you would want to see him." Jack said from next to me. I nodded.

I jumped down from the counter and walked back to my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked. I shrugged going out of the room grabbing my keys and then walked towards the livingroom. I grabbed Rose and walked towards my car.

"Where are we going?" She asked pulling out her cellphone. I pulled it out of her hand and turn it off. "What did you do that for?"

"No one can know where we are going." I said putting her phone battery of her phone in the glove box and the phone in my purse.

"Bella?" She sounded scared. I pulled into onto the highway and until we hit the airport. I pulled out my credit cards.

"I'm going away. I'm not going to tell you where and I'm not going to come back for awhile. Ok so don't worry I'll come back when I'm ready." I handed her, her phone and my keys. "I love you." I kissed her forehead before buying a ticket.


	11. birthday

**Ok I know most of you really like Nicole. And don't worry she'll be brought it. But I need to do this story this way. I'm sorry for any confusion. And please review. **

I didn't go back to Australia thought. I stayed in the US. A place that I could get help for my problems. I had checked myself into a rehab center. And a few months into it I was required to send a letter home to one friend or family member. I sat for days on end trying to think of how to right?

Alice so I could tell her I was sorry for leaving her pregnant without me?

Rosalie so I could apologize for yelling at her?

Bee or Mandy to tell them to take care of my brothers?

Emmett so that I could tell him how much I loved him and how he was such a great older brother?

Jasper so I could tell him that he'll make a great father with or without me next to him?

Austen so I could tell him that after all these years that I thought he hated me he didn't?

Jack to tell him that I was a bad twin but he could do so much better without me in his life?

Then there was Edward? I had so much to right to Edward that I couldn't even explain. So I settled with Jasper and Alice together.

_Dear Jasper and Alice,_

_It has been months since I've seen you and if my calculations are right Alice is ready to pop any day now. Both of you are staring at this letter think, 'Why now does she write? Why does the post mark say New York, New York?' Well to answer that question it's very simple I'm in rehab. I'm solving my problems here and instead of being by myself I'm actually surrounded by people that are willing to help me. Though I know that everyone at home would do the same thing. _

_My life has not been easy here. I got my GED and am working hard to keep my reading and writing skills up. I can only hope I'm well enough soon to go home. _

_I want to apologize to both of you. Jasper, I've left you and the boys once in my life already and I myself was torn up about that for a long time. TO leave you again was not what I was planning. But when I looked at those tests my heart broke. I knew I had to been strong but I couldn't. All I could think was you were getting what I wanted so badly. When I told you about that baby I was thinking about I didn't just have one for you Alice and Jasper but for Rose and Emmett, and me and Edward. I figured at the time that Austen and Jack wouldn't be having any babies. _

_Rosalie and Emmett were going to have a baby boy first. He was going to have Emmett and Charlie's curly hair but have Jasper's build. That though skill muscle look to him. He was going to have Rosalie's eyes. Brighter with each passing day. And I when I would hold my nephew he would make me smile just as his father always did to me. He would play football or basketball if he wanted to do something different. And for some reason he would be the singer in the family. Edward, my nephew and I would sit by Edward's piano. I would write the lyrics, Edward the music and Ethan would pull it all together. Yes the name I always pictured for them was Ethan Charlie Swan. _

_For you Alice your daughter would have your short spiky hair, Jasper color of course. But you could see a tint of red for my hair. She would be the middle between you two. She would be the perfect emotion, not too happy and not too moppy like Jasper. Her eyes would have a sparkle that when ever she laughed all you could see was that bright sparkle in her eyes. She too would be in the arts. But instead of singing, which she too could do, she would be an actor. And in high school. Ethan and your daughter who would have the nickname Sprite would be the stars of all the shows. They would both be accepted into Julliard and make us all so proud. _

_Now Edward and mine children are different from yours. After my accident I had dreams of them. Of how they would look how they would act. Everything under the sun I came up with. I give you just a few. _

_Edward and I would have 5 kids in our live time. Having a big family like Edward and I both wanted. Our first born would be twins. Twin girls. Identical most likely. Both would have Edward's bronze hair, curly like Charlie and Em's hair. But they would have my eyes. They would look like the perfect mix of both Edward and I. _

_There was no going around that. After the girls we would have a son. He would be all Edward. His bone structure his nose, eyes, but hair, all mine. He would have it in a crazy Edward style but he would be all Edward, from his attitude to his look. _

_After our first three we would have another set of twins. This time a boy and a girl. The boy would have a light brown. A mix between mine and Jasper's . He would almost always have it shaggy so that it covered his eyes just as his Uncle Jack wear's his hair. He would love his Uncles so much that he tried the hardest to make the football team. And when he did he didn't stop until captain was in his reach._

_Our little girl would be the baby of the group just was I am. She would be the reason for all of our children. She would be the one that would know what's right and wrong. What's good and bad? She would tell everyone that she was the smarter one of her siblings, and they would laugh and nodded as soon as they saw our family running down the street. Well me more like stubbing. But you get my point. _

_Anyways that wasn't the point of this letter. This letter was to tell you that this is my last act in rehab. After this I'm aloud to go home. I don't know where that is but in less then a month, I'll be free to live my life outside of this building. _

_I also wanted to apologize for what I did, leaving, I mean. I should have stayed but I knew that I had to get help or I would never be healthy again. I hope you all can forgive me one day. _

_Love,_

_Your sister Isabella._

I slipped the letter into the envelope and sent it out later that day. I didn't expect a reply so soon. Only a few days later did I get a letter with Alice's scrawl on the front.

**Dear my best friend,**

**It's very nice to hear from you. And I knew that you didn't go back to school. I know you and could tell you were going there, and we also checked there first. ******** Hehe. The baby is doing well. Growing strong in my stomach. I look like a balloon, but Jasper says I beautiful. **

**When offially are you getting out. I would like to meet up with you. I missed you and your niece deserves her aunt. Yes I'm having a baby girl. Though Emmett mad since he said he wanted us to have a boy to spoil. I just laughed at him and said when he's leaning over the toilet puking he can decided. **

**And Bells I know you had those dreams, but you can always make new ones. What about adoption? Invetro? Surget mother? All these things are options you have. You also have to remember we're only 16. You still have a long time to think about this. Me, not so much. One month and this little baby is comin' out. **

**On another note, Jasper and Austin's birthdays are almost here and I was hoping that you would come home for that. If not it's ok, but we all would like you home with us. **

**Love,**

**Your pregnant best friend,**

**Ally! :D**

I smiled at Alice's little doodle at the end. She did that often when we were at school and it was still cool to pass notes.

With one last letter to Alice I set off to pack my bags.

The long flight was boring, and I was so excited that my neighbor was about to shoot me. I was jumping down as we were landing.

"Ok what's your problem lady? You've been jumpin' this whole time?" The elderly man asked. He closed the book he had been reading and turned to face me.

"I haven't seen my family in months. And now I'm finally going home to see them. It's so…exciting!" I cheered, not even this old man could keep me down.

The thought of maybe seeing my niece being brought into the world brought an even bigger smile to my face.

I had smiled when I saw the motorcycle outside of the airport. He came. Even if he was mad at me Jake would always come. And there he was leaning against my cycle with his truck next to it. You could see the straps that were once holding it in. And Jake helps me lift my suitcases into the bed. He then handed me my helmet and jacket. I inhaled the sent of my old leather jacket before hiking my leg over my bike.

"Race ya." Was all I said before sliding the shield down over my eyes. In therapy they asked what was something that made you free. I told them there were many things that had once made me feel free. 1) Being in Edward's arms would always and forever make me feel like I'm flying. 2) Riding my bike, no walls, metal anything holding you back from the open road. 3) Being with my friends and family. The way that they can love me makes my heart float. And finally 4) the memory of my parents would always make me free. Remember the memories I had with them would always bring a smile to my face.

I look at the house and I can see that Alice had decorated the house. There were balloons and streamers. Well if she didn't do it than she had Rose or one of the guys do it.

I parked my bike in the stream of cars and took my helmet off carrying it under my arm my jacket still on.

"Keep it on. We'll surprise them." Jacob whispered in my ear. I faced him and nodded stuffing my hair back inside of the helmet. As we made our way inside I saw that the house was filled with people. Everyone and anybody were staring at us.

And then…I saw them. It was almost like my first day back. They didn't know it was me but I could see them. But now there were more with the additions of Edward, Alice, Mandy, and Bee.

Alice had a hand on her stomach and the other was holding Jasper's hand. They were sitting at the front of the table and next to Jasper was Austin. Neither of them changed except Jasper's hair for once was combed.

Emmett and Jack sat on either side of the couples-since Bee was sitting next to Austin-and Jack had a scar over his eyes and Emmett was looking down at a picture in his hand not paying attention to the loud music around him.

Of course the girls were on their boyfriend. Rose's hair was shorter now. But still straight. She had it pulled up into a ponytail and her hand was rubbing Emmett's arm.

When my eyes faced the bronzed hair boy I left behind I felt myself gasped. He had a large 5-o'clock shadow and his eyes were dark. His hair was covering his eyes for the most part and he had dark purple spots under his eyes.

"Jake who's your friend?" Jack asked, of course being the kind, caring brother.

I looked at Jake and it was almost as if he knew that I was crying. He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded for me to take my helmet off.

My hair flowed down and I shook my head a little and turned back towards my family.

"My names Isabella Marie Swan and I abusive myself. I've gotten help for the last 8 months but I still have bad days. I went to rehab on my own and have lived every day wishing I was with my family….That's what I've been doing for the last 8 months." It was bold, to outburst like that. And normal I would do nothing like that. It was kind of crazy. But I had been doing it for months.

"You're back?" Alice asked, she put a hand out and I instantly reached out and helped her stand. "Forever?"

"Forever and ever." I promised she waddled the last two steps towards me and hugged me to what felt like death.

"Oh my… my little niece is in there. Ally you are glowing!" I kissed Alice's hair before helping her back into her chair. I faced back to my brothers.

I wondered who would be the first to confront me. Emmett? My fun loving older brother? Jasper? The calm, cool collected brother who knew just what I was feeling? Austin? The brother that seemed to hate me but in reality loved me? Jack? My twin, the boy who seemed to know everything about me?

Edward started at me as I unzipped my jacket. My tank top the only thing I didn't pack up.

"I'm supposed to show my scars. Their healing…though." I mumbled when I felt the eyes go to my arms. Jake took my jacket from me and hung it over his shoulder.

When I noticed neither of my brothers were moving I moved. I walked over to Jack. The one most likely to forgive me right now.

"Jackson." I nodded, I held my hand out and he stood up. He gave me the once over before saying.

"Isabella Marie! Don't ever do anything like that ever again!" I smiled as Jack pulled me into his chest.

"Never Jack, never." Someone pulled me from my twin's arms and knew it to be Emmett.

"You are so grounded young lady! So grounded!" I laughed with Emmett as he lifted me up in the air. "No TV, motorcycle! Nothing! You can go nowhere without one of us! Do you here me?"

"Sir yes sir!" I joked and I was next placed in the arms of the future father.

"Jazz." I mumbled. His sent, was home to me. The way that Jasper smelled, like Alice, home baked cookies and grass always brought a smile to my face.

"There she goes smelling me again!" He joked and I poked his ribs. He squealed and he dropped me. As I looked up at my brother from the floor I could help but laugh.

"Something's never change." I stood up and looked over at the last brother.

"I know you're mad, you have every right to be. But Austin…it was so hard. But I needed to do it. Even with all of you, I couldn't have had the help I needed. I need help 24/7…."

Austin cut off my ramble….


	12. I love you Bella

**Hey everyone,**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's deticated to my new beta becca xx she rocks and all you Jasper fans go to her site and read her stories. It deserves all the prase it can get because it rocks. I love it and I know you will too. So everyone here is the new chapter of Brothers!!!!**

**Love,**

**Greeneyes**

* * *

I stared at Austin as he said with venom in his voice,

"They might forgive you but I don't." The tears welled up in my eyes and I nodded. I knew that he would say that. I didn't have to be a psychic to know that Austin would be the brother to not forgive me.

"Austin!" Emmett yelled at our brother, "Apologize." He ordered. I shook my head at them.

"No he's right." I put my hands in my pockets and produced two boxes. One was silver with a blue ribbon, and the other blue with a silver ribbon. Handing the silver one to Jasper and the blue one to Austin I turned to leave with my head hung. And just as I was about to walk past Edward, I felt a warm hand on my upper arm. I turned and saw that it was no other than Edward.

His green eyes smouldered and it felt like all the pain had melted from inside of me. His eyes held mine and my mouth fell open a little. He smiled.

Edward's POV

Her lips parted and I smiled as I held her gaze. Her touch was so…warm. It was much more than a home for me. I never wanted her to leave again.

And then she started singing in her beautiful voice, **(Thinking of you by Sarah)**

"You're the first thing I think of

Each morning when I rise

You're the last thing I think of

When I close my eyes

You're in each thought I have

And every breath I take

My feelings are growing stronger

With every move you make

You're an angel from above,

Who takes away my pain

My love for you is so strong

It's always just the same

You're the miracle in my life

Who can always make me smile

Just knowing that you care

Makes my life worth-while

You've touched my heart and soul

Which you have from the start

Your warm soft words

Will never leave my heart

You are everything I want

You're so pure and true

I love you with everything I have

And I love everything that you do."

My face lit up as I smiled down at her. Her poems filled my heart with joy and love. I leaned down and brought my lips to hers in a heated kiss. Her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. We were close enough to a wall that I could gently push her against it and kiss her better. Letting her lips go I moved to her neck. We both knew we needed to talk and we were moving quite fast when we had just been reunited. But we had 9 months to make up for.

"Edward…." Bella moaned. The vibrations on my lips that were still on her neck made me kiss her harder. "I'm so sorry love." She whispered to me.

"I know." I said before a cough broke the two of us apart. Before Bella could go anywhere I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled. Bella turned and watched as her brothers opened their gifts. They both pulled out watches. I could tell Jasper's had a red plate and Austin's green.

"They have been engraved with your names on the back as well as your birthdays." She whispered to them. Her eyes were looking around the room not staying on anything for more than a few seconds before moving on.

"Thank you Bella." Jasper said standing to hug his little sister. I watched as Bella latched onto Jasper hugging him tightly while silently crying into his chest.

"Jasper." She whimpered her voice breaking. Everyone turned away from them except me. I watched the brother and sister sadly. Bella was sad and I hated Austin for making her feel that way.

"Shh. You're home now. Austin's just a JACKASS!" Jasper raised his voice on the last word causing slight laughter from Bella.

"Hold me?" She asked like she was a small child and he nodded with understanding He lifted her up and walking over to his chair. Sitting down, Bella curled into a small ball in Jasper's lap and gently placed her head on his chest.

Alice reached out and rubbed Bella's back as Bella's hand fluttered out and touched my sister's stomach. Alice moved closer and I saw Bella's hand spelling words lightly on Alice's stomach.

"What are you writing?" Alice asked quietly. Jasper ran his hands through Bella's hair before looking at Alice.

"I love you Renny." **(I know I've changed Isabella's name. But it's going to be Renny to Bella instead of Izzy.)**

Renny? I looked around and everyone was also very confused.

"Renee." Rosalie answered coming up with the answer after a minute.

"Yeah." Bella sighed before returning to Jasper's chest.

"You remember her a lot?" Jasper asked. Everyone at the party was leaving and the house was quieting down.

"A few small flashes. This poem I learned at school reminds me of us and her."

'We thought we were so clever,

We thought she'd live forever.

We knew that she would be there all the time.

We knew she would if she could.

Sometimes we felt she really should.

We thought she'd live forever, forever.

The tales of time, the trails of time,

We never watched the hands of time.

We believed she mastered the old clock.

She seemed so grand and in command,

A flower in a fertile land,

But, suddenly, she left us quite in shock.

We thought we were so clever,

We thought she'd live forever.

We knew that she would be there all the time

We knew she would if she could.

Sometimes we felt she really should.

We thought she'd live forever, forever.

A better woman no man could find.

A loving mother, no child' leave behind,

But time had cast her much too short a line.

All that's left are memories,

Faded pictures, but still we see,

The love she gave to everyone she knew.

We thought we were so clever,

We thought she'd live forever.

We knew that she would be there all the time.

We knew she would if she could.

Sometimes we felt she really should.

We thought she'd live forever, forever,

Forever, forever.'

Wow! That definitely fit the all of the Swan children, that's for sure. Wow and Bella remembered all of that? Wow I got to give my girl more credit… Wait; hold the phone and rewind, my girl? I mean we are in love, but we haven't been dating for 9 months since she left. And now she's suddenly back? I can't believe I just said that. Hmm…

Bella's POV

"Mom use to call Jack, Jack-Jack." Emmett said. I was now sitting on Jack's lap since I felt the need to be on his. Twin connection! Wow I think I've gone crazy…

"Jack…" I looked up at my twin. "Can I call you Jack-Jack?" Jack laughed and nodded.

"Of course Tinkerbella!" I smiled and turned to see Austin fiddling with his watch. I gave a quick kiss to Jack's cheek and stood.

"Aus? Can we take a walk… please?" I put my hand out for him. After taking a minute to stare at it, he hesitantly put his hand in mine.

I held his hand tight as we walked out of the house. The house was now completely empty and the house would need a lot of cleaning but otherwise it was fine.

"To the creek?" He asked me softly, glancing out of the corner of his eyes but not looking at me directly. I nodded and we both headed towards the little creek on the side of our property. Once we were there we took a seat on the swing that Emmett and Dad had put together years ago.

I let go of his hand, rolled my sleeves up and faced my brother. I put my arm out and started to trace my fading scars. Every night I would put medical cream that was slowly making them fade on every one of them.

"That one," I said pointing to the largest and darkest scar "Was my last one ever. The night I left I had Rose drop me off at the airport and I pulled out my razor from my purse. I thought about all of you, every single one of the people I was leaving behind. I pressed too hard and it was bleeding so much…ugh just thinking it makes me queasy…

What I'm trying to say is, I know leaving was wrong, but I had to. This scar shows that. There are more like that one on my body. Ones that almost made me die. DIE!" His breath hitched and he stared at me. I looked up at him and saw tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god Bella! I'm such a… jackass!!!" Austin yelled before he started sobbing. I quickly pulled him into me and hugged him for dear life.

"Oh dear Austin Shh…" I murmured into Austin's hair. His was head buried in my chest and he was whispering

"I love you Bella…I love you…"

_

* * *

_

**So how did you like it? I know that I loved writing this chapter and I desided that I'm going to try something new. For everyone that reviews you'll get a little scence for the next chapter. Just like on TV(Yeah all OTH fans!). So I hope you all review and get your well deserved hope of a better future! Now review and then check out becca's profile!**


	13. Fight

**Here we are again. The wonderful world of Fanfiction. I know most of you know about what happened to DLC. I want you all to know that my prayes are with her family, friends and all of the people who loved her here at FF. I know that I personally did not know her well and really I didn't know her other than by the work of hers I had read. But that does not mean that we will miss her any less. Her work is something that will stay as our reminder of her. Now on a happier note...ok not really for most this story has gotten a little(a lot) depressing. I can promice that this story will become happier and brighter in the next few chapters. I can't say when but they will. So now as memory of our wonderful friends here at fanfiction I present...chapter: Fight!**

* * *

The thought that she wouldn't make it scared me more than anything else. The thought that my sister, my best friend might not make it was heart breaking. That my innocent niece was fighting for her life. So tiny and small while I sat perfectly fine outside waiting to see how my family was doing.

I had just come from visiting Jasper. He was distraught. Jasper was going crazy in his room and we made sure that Emmett and Austen were always with him so that he wouldn't sneak out and hurt himself more.

No one else was around. The rest of the girls were with the baby and the guys other than Edward and Jack were with Jasper. Edward and Jack were waiting on news from Carlisle about Alice's surgery. So I sat alone in the pouring rain outside of the hospital.

As my eyes shut all I could see was the picture of my bike behind Alice and Jasper's car. I watched as the car hit them, screamed as I watched the cars spin and turn. I saw myself running towards their car crying hysterically as I listened to Austin call for an ambulance.

Alice was unconscious with a large gash on her forehead making her perfect hair become soaked and matted with blood. I looked towards Jasper. Thankfully his eyes were slightly open and his chest was moving slowly. I ran over to the driver's side and tried to get the door open but I couldn't.

"Bella…" I heard his weak voice say. "Save them Bella." He pleaded. "I can't lose them." I sobbed as I watched my brother's eyes close.

I felt arms grab me away from the car. I remember looking up and seeing Jacob holding me back as I fought to go back to the car.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "KEEP FIGHTING ALICE, FIGHT! DO YOU HEAR ME ALICE CULLEN! YOU FIGHT!" I can never remember pleading so much in my life.

"Bella?" The sad, melodic voice broke me out of my sorrowful memories. I looked up towards it to be face to face with Rosalie. She was the first one to come to see if I was alright and she had brought an umbrella out to cover us. She opened it up and held it high over us. I pushed her hand away so that she was getting all of the protection from the rain. I was already soaked so why did it matter?

"Alice is out of surgery." I nodded and looked to the sky. "We need you to come inside Bella. Please." Rosalie's blue eyes were pleading with me and filling with tears.

"I can't." My voice was hoarse. More reason not to talk.

"Bella she's our best friend." Rosalie was playing 'the best friend in need of help' card. But nothing would move me from this spot except for me getting in a car of some sort and going home. Again I shook my head. I stood up and started walking away from her. The hospital only had to be a few miles from the house. I could make it, of course I could.

I heard Rosalie yelling at me but it was drowned out by the sound of rain hitting the ground.

About half way home I fell. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. I had fallen flat on my knees and then slipped and fell down on my face and hands. But I didn't care. I got up and kept walking. For once the smell of blood held no effect to me. I had to get home.

My emotions were dull and my eyesight was blurry. All I could see were the lights of flashing cars. All the people I loved died under the hands of a drunk driver. Mom, Dad and now three others could end up with the same fate.

A horn honked as they hit a puddle splashing me, I looked up blinded to see that it was some one from school but they kept going.

Damn them, was the only thought I had. They were fine. They didn't have family in the hospital.

When I got home my whole body was soaked. The blood from my head injury was dripping down my face and now that I got a look at my self in the light I could see that the blood was seeping through my pants.

Walking towards my room, I slid my wet clothes off and slowly put on some basketball shorts and a tank top. I slid my hair into a ponytail and went to the bathroom. Grabbing the first-aid kit I moved into the dry tub. I lay down and started to fix my legs and hands blindly, not feeling the sting. I was too numb. After that was done I sat there and pulled the mirror that we had in the shower for the boys shaving and pulled it down to my level and cleaned the blood off my face.

With a large bandage on my face and bandages around my hands and knees I just sat there.

I don't know how long it was before I heard someone come inside of the house but I knew they were looking for me. Sighing, I waited until they found me.

A female voice was yelling my name, asking where I was but I ignored them. I heard doors slam as they looked. Finally someone made it to the bathroom to see the first aid kit and the curtain closed. Pushing the curtain back Esme came to face the horrible sight that was me.

"Oh Bella," She bent down and gently wiped her hand over my wet hair. I let out a whimper looking up at her with what I sure to be red-rimmed eyes.

"I've found her!" Esme cried out before she scouted me over and got in next to me. Esme was the perfect caring mother but never in my days would I think to me lying in a tub with her.

Edward, Jack and Rosalie ran in and they stared at me. "Her leg bandage is starting to leak through." Jack whispered looked at me. Edward got down on his knees and started to work on mine.

"They are fine Bella. There fighting and they'll get through this don't worry." Esme whispered in my ear. I turned my head and buried my head in her chest. I hadn't had a mother figure in so many years. Yes I thought of her as a mother many times but this was different. This was the comfort only your mother could give you.

I felt Edward's lips touch my left knee caringly. I looked down at him and a new set of sobs racked my body. How could I have left them there? For all I could of known my brother, sister and niece could have died and I wouldn't have even known.

"They are fine Bella. You hear me? They are all going to make it." I felt a small smile creep on to my face.

* * *

**So there you have it. The end of the chapter. And for all of you that didn't go read becca xx story go now! And review her stories. She does wonderful work. **

**But don't forget to review my story. I love you all and if anyone needs to talk to me pm me.**


	14. Eddie and Allie Cullen

**Ok everyone I know it's been awhile but I hope you like this story because there are only going to be one or two more chapters before it's all done and he move on with our lives. This takes place a few years after the last chapter and it will catch you up on what's been going on in the Swallen family. I hope you like it and we made it to 20,000 words! My goal!**

* * *

The years had gone great for our large family. Alice, Renee and Jasper made the perfect family and beat the statistics of high school parents. I never thought I would see my brother more happy than one the day Renee said her first word, "Dada."

Emmett and Rosalie soon got married after their college graduation. It was a huge affair with me as their maid-of-honour and Austin as the best man. I can remember the day clearly. The decided to have all the bridesmaids dance with the grooms men in their own song. After that Alice, Rosalie, and I stood in the middle of the dance floor.

_Flashback_

_I kissed Edward lightly on the cheek before following Alice towards the floor. We had planned this perfectly. We had always said we would do this at each of our weddings. Grabbing a microphone I whispered to him what we doing and he nodded. I nodded to Alice to go grab Esme because she too was in on our little game. _

"_Ok then, hi everyone!" Emmett pulled away from his new bride to yell, 'Hey Bells!'_

"_I'm Bella and us girls here have decided to put on a little show for you all. Rose please come on over here." I kicked off my heels and faced the front. "During high school we came up with the great idea of doing something special on each of our wedding days so here it is." _

_Putting the microphone on the stage I nodded to the DJ. Rose looked at me and smiled. _

_Of course I was the one to laugh. So leaning my head back I laughed as the music started from behind me._

'_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want'_

_I did all of the motions and everyone laughed. After the song was over Alice and I pulled Rose into a hug. We saw that the photographer was next to us so Alice and I each took the opportunity to kiss each of Rose's cheeks. _

"_WHOO! That's my girls!" Emmett yelled coming over and hugging his blushing bride. _

_All too soon it was time for the father daughter dance. And as soon as it was announced tears formed in my eyes. I would never get that. My father wasn't around to hold me on my wedding day. _

_I watched as "Cinderella" played over the speaker system. I saw a hand in front of me and looked up to see Emmett standing over me. _

"_We're all kinda your father's. You take care of us and we take care of you." Emmett said pulling me towards the floor. _

"_I'll never get this though." I said looking to see Carlisle and Rose talking quietly to each other. _

"_Yes you will. I promise I'll dance with you at your wedding no matter what…our Brother Sister dance." Emmett leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. _

_End of flashback_

Emmett had kept his promise and he did indeed dance with me on my wedding day. My white dress flowed to the ground in a current of white. We had decided to have a summer wedding at the summer home in England. The beautiful home that my father left me was still in perfect condition. And I couldn't be happier with how my wedding turned out.

My brothers and I sat down and talked about who would get what duty. It wasn't fair to leave anyone out so we split it pretty evenly. Jack and Jasper were to walk me down the aisle, while Emmett and Austen would both share a special brother sister dance.

The months had gone quickly between all the wedding plans and taking care of Rosalie who was almost 4 months pregnant.

But the day had come. Edward and I were to be married. Instead of a veil I wore a tiara that my mom wore on her wedding day. Not soon after Edward and I had returned from our honeymoon, we moved into our home. We had stayed in our apartment outside of Yale College but now that we had graduated it was time to be back in Forks.

The house was perfect for us, the perfect house for just the two of us. Alice and Jasper lived just down the street with Renny, Jack and Austen shared an apartment while Emmett lived in our old home.

Edward and I had plans on adopting. But we still didn't give up on trying on our own. We knew there was almost no chance that I, Isabella Cullen, could get pregnant but we hoped anyways. None of us thought about it openly but every night I went to bed with the hope of child in my stomach.

The news came on quickly one day. It was Rosalie and I staying at home. She was 9 months pregnant and in complete hell, the boys-and Alice and Renny—were working on some secret project and it was my job to watch Rose.

She hadn't really said anything but nag at me to get her food but really nothing had changed from before-pregnancy Rose and during-pregnancy Rose. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"Rose…what's it feel like? How did you know that you were pregnant?" She stared at me for a moment before grabbing my hand. She placed it on the top of her stomach to fell the tiny baby move underneath.

"Its so incredible Bells, but the beginning was hell. The sore breasts, tender stomach, horny all the time, mood swings, and then the worst was the morning sickness. How I detested that!" I thought for a moment. All those things sounded familiar. I have been sick lately and when ever Edward and I were in the middle of…well you know, he would kiss my breast and I would cry out in pain.

"No, can't be." I shook my head staring off into space. I started to count back it felt almost as if a light bulb went off in my head. Grabbing the phone next to me, I quickly called Alice.

"Alice go and grab a pregnancy test! NOW!"

"_Why? We know…no! You!!!! Oh my GOD!" _Alice quickly hung up and I put the phone down and stared at my stomach in shock.

Alice quickly made an appointment with the hospital. The only thing we didn't count on was that the same day as I was finding out about my maybe-baby Rose was having hers.

So I quickly got Rose into my car while Alice called the boys. And we made our way to the hospital. Rose wouldn't let go of my hand even when Alice left and Emmett appeared.

"Please Bella don't leave." I remember her saying. Unable to say no to my sister, who was in extreme pain, I stayed. But too soon it was time for my appointment. With a whisper to her, I promised I would tell her if she was to become an aunt to another baby.

I snuck away from Edward, it was not easy but somehow he didn't notice me. I was so excited but at the same time nervous. They had said that I couldn't have children. But now suddenly I could? Would the baby survive?

I quickly walked into the doctor's room to have them escort me and take my blood. After the results, they moved me towards a room for an ultrasound. The picture of my baby was priceless.

I was announced to be around 10 weeks, so I was close to being into my second trimester. They said that if I made it to 12 weeks the chances of miscarriage would decrease rapidly.

Running back to Rosalie's room with a large smiled I kissed her forehead and promised that I would never leave her again. She looked up at me with her large blue eyes questionably. I nodded my head and she hugged me tight to her body.

"They'll grow up like siblings." I smiled and held her hand while Emmett looked at us in confusion.

Hours later I walked out with baby Carter in my arms. Our whole family swarmed around us to get a looked at Carter Emerson Swan.

"Edward…" I said quietly. Everyone's eyes were on the baby.

"Hmm?" He asked briefly looking at me.

"How do you feel about almost 7 months of cravings, mood swings, horny Bella if we have one of these at the end of those 7 months?" It took a minute but his eyes grew wide as he looked at my stomach.

"You're? NO!" He hugged me but was careful of Carter. He ran over to a chair and stood up raising his hands in the air.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!!!!!" He yelled before clapping around us. Everyone came and gave me a hug before I brought Carter back to his parents.

"Did I heard Eddie correct? My baby sister's pregnant?" Emmett asked as we both watched Carter from the nursery.

"Yeah Emmie I'm going to be Mommy."

And that's what started what Jack called, "Why wasn't Rose and Alice's pregnancies this easy," seven months.

Without many problems other than violent crying moments, Edward and I cherished the fact that I was pregnant. We didn't know if we could get pregnant again so Edward started marking down every memory.

It started off with pictures each week of my progress. One week there was nothing and the next I had a huge bump. Then I started a notebook with letters to our unborn child. Every few days I would write to him or her just in case anything happened.

While Edward and I were coming up with names I would address the letters to _baby, sweetheart, honey, Mama's jumping bean_. Then by my sixth months we were able to find out the sex to our little miracle. Edward and I were the proud parents to a healthy baby boy.

We agreed on the name Edward Charlie. Because, well I through a fit when Edward said he didn't want to name his child Edward, but I said it was passed down from his birth father to him and it would be the same to our child. There was nothing he could do to change my mind.

And then after much waiting and a painful birth I held in my arms a baby boy, my baby boy. My little Charlie as we called him. Or Ed and Eddie as I also called him but later in life that was only left for me to do.

So Edward and I watched as our little boy grew up, watched as we became loving parents who had a son that loved sports, music and books. Something most parents don't get but always want. When Eddie was 6 he was joined by a little sister, Allie Esme Cullen Born on May 2nd. She was the apple of her father and her brother's eyes. Nothing was too good for Allie. And we all treasured every moment we got to spend as a family.


	15. My 104 years

**Ok everyone here you go. The last chapter of Brothers to hold. I know you are sad and you might cry on this last chapter because I know I did. But this story has made my day for many months and I'm happy that I could make others happy with it too. I may later do some one shots with the Cullen children and I may not. But there will not be a sequel the way I ended it there really can't be. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story and please let's make the last chapter end with a bang. Please rewiew and show me all this work wasn't for nothing. **

Years after Allie's birth Edward and I didn't think we would have anymore children. But of course I would have been happy to have more. All of my children were happy in our large family. Seeing how everyone of my brother's had at least two children.

A year after Eddie's birth, Austen got married to a beautiful dark blonde girl named Nicole. It ended up that I was able to use Nicole to further my book career. She was a manager for writers. After showing her my manuscript she immediately signed me. And now I had 8 books out with many more on the horizon. My first 4 books were part of a whole collection all about my life. Each book was more and more heart felt then the last. And all of them made millions.

A few years after getting married Nicole and Austen had twins, Lela Nicole and Landon Nathan. That was it for Nicole and Austen but they held happy lives with Austen being a lawyer.

With Austen, Emmett and Jack all being lawyers the opened their own practice of Swan and company. They were great at what they did and I couldn't be any prouder of my brothers.

Jack married a few years later. He married a young girl by the name of Amelia. She was beautiful and had red hair that went down to her waist and had brown eyes. She was spunky and put up with my brother's shit.

Now Jack and Ames - as I called her - had only one child together. They had a beautiful little girl named Isabella Marie because Jack said that nothing was greater than a love for a twin. And the name Izzy fit the baby girl so well because she too looked just like me as did Renny.

Now Renny by this time was around 9. And she had yet to have a brother or sister. To make her less lonely, Jasper and Alice started trying for more children - but they also wanted more kids. Three months after trying they found out Alice was again pregnant with a baby girl who after birth they named Jennifer Elizabeth. Now Jenny and Renny weren't alone for long because not a year after having Jenny, Alice gave birth to a baby boy this time named Jasper Carlisle. JC as they called him seeing as most Swan/Cullen kids had a nickname by now.

Emmett and Rose were satisfied with having on one child but they unknowingly got pregnant one more time having a baby boy by the name of Tristan Andrew.

But nothing could top Edward and my large family. Now with Ed being 8 and Allie being 2 we started trying again. But of course Edward's wondrous sperm got me pregnant. Around the same time that Ames was pregnant I was too. And we later gave birth on the same day. So while Jack named his daughter Isabella I named my Jackson Matthew after my twin because as he said nothing was greater than love for a twin.

That was not the last time I gave birth. I ended up giving birth 3 more times before I called it to and end. But no we didn't end up with 3 more children but 5.

The next round of pregnancy gave Edward and I, two beautiful twins Cara Michelle and Shelby Catherina. Finally Allie had sisters to shop with.

A year later I got pregnant again, having two boys by the names of Steven Richard and Jason Caleb. They were beautiful and loved me more than anything else. They were both shy but Steve grew out of that as he grew older. But Jason would also like to sit by me every day and then read with me.

When Jason and Steven were 4, I came to my hardest pregnancy. I was 40 and my body was not as great as it use to be. I was weaker in this pregnancy and was put on bed rest half way through. And my oldest son was now almost out of high school.

When Edward couldn't take care of the kids, my family made sure to come over and take care of them. But we surly weren't living at home anymore. We had moved into a larger home soon after Allie's birth. With so much space it was easy for Esme and Carlisle to move in just while I was on best rest. It gave me a peace of mind knowing that my children were being taken care of so well.

Katelyn's delivery resulted in a C-section. But just after my baby girl was removed from her home for 9 months I started to haemorrhage. The damage was taken from my body and it took me awhile to get back to normal.

We made sure that every Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, and Forth of July were all got together to celebrate the lives we made and make up for the time we couldn't hang out.

Renny got married a year after collage to a man by the name of Brad Glenwood. They moved to Forks to be closer to everyone. They later had a perfect life with one child and that was it for them.

All my babies married and almost every single one of my nieces or nephews married. Some felt better staying single.

The day Kate graduated was a day that was filled with tears. Mostly from me, but some from all the other girls too. She was the baby not only of my family but of the whole family. She was the centre of everyone's universe for so long after she was born since it had been a few years since the last child was born.

She had to have had the largest group of family than anyone else. Our whole family…and I mean our whole family was there. Everyone was laughing and joking until Pomp and Circumstance started. The band played and we watched as the C's came. When Kate came into the hall our whole section stood and cheered. She knew this was nothing for what was going to happen.

She was the top of her class and her father and I couldn't be any prouder of her than we were at that moment.

She walked to the stage and looked up. Her green eyes met mine and I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and shook her head. Everyone's attention was on my baby girl.

"_My class we did it. We made it this far and I know our parents couldn't be any prouder of us than they are right now. Their babies are grown up and moving on with life. We won't be depending on them anymore and will be holding our own. _

"_And now I would like to give my thanks. As many of you Forks residents know my family is quite large. I've watched family member after member walk across this very stage. My first being my brother's when I was only a few months old. _

"_My life I have been provided everything I could ever need. I was told if I wanted something ask and I shall receive. My father Edward could never say no to me or to my siblings. And I love him dearly for that. My aunts, uncles, and cousins were no better. I was the baby of our large family and I was to be treated as such. _

"_Sometimes it was hard being the baby because not only did I have my own impression to make but I had to live through everyone else's. That was tough but my mother said it best. She too was the baby of her family. And she knew exactly how it felt. I was 10 and crying because my brothers had gotten in trouble with that teacher when she had them and so of course I was that bad." Everyone laughed because we all knew she had no bad bone in her body. _

"_Yeah laugh it up." She rolled her eyes something she got from me. _

"_She's defiantly yours Bells." Jasper said from behind my raising my left hand I lifted my middle finger without turning around. _

"_I saw that mom." Kate joked from the front. I smiled and waved as everyone turned to us. I was of course blushing and Edward pulled me closer to him and kissed my head. _

"_So anyways, my mother sat me down at the kitchen table and put one of her famous cookies with the marshmallows in it and a glass of milk. She told me to explain what happened. It was something that was out of one of her books almost. So I explained how once again I was stuck with Stevie and Jason's old teachers. How she treated me like I was evil. She smiled after I finished, 'Katie Bear you need to know one thing when it comes to that. You are going to live through that where ever you go, whatever you do, no matter what. But you, Katelyn Riley, are your own person. You can be anything you want; a doctor like your father, a lawyer like your uncle, Anything at all. I believe in you and you should believe in yourself.' She then stood up and walked away. She brought back a book. She said she had started it for my brother Eddie." _

_Eddie growled next to me. I smiled at my oldest son. "Yeah, yeah Eddie, I know. But anyways she had written a letter to my brother for everything that happened while she was pregnant. And she continued it until I was born. She handed it to me and said that in that book was where she believed that I could be my own person. _

"_Now onto the point of this story. All 234 of us sitting here on that floor can be anything we want. We are our own person now! I can see an author, lawyer, librarian, and teacher. There could even be a future president in front of us! We never know. So live your life like there's no tomorrow. Because no one can make your future besides yourself. Thank you Mama I love you and everyone else I graduated for you!" With that she and everyone else threw their caps in the air. _

I never truly felt old when I was with Edward because every minute he made me feel 17 and in his arms every second of the day. Not even on my 50th birthday. Everyone was there and we rented out a hotel ballroom there were so many people and of course Emmett came up with an idea to humiliate me.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting talking with a very pregnant Allie and was smiling at her when I saw a flash of brown hair at the DJ table. Groaning I turned to look at him. _

"_OK! HAWDY! Ok now at my wedding my sisters sang a Spice Girl song so Bella we Swaullen men are going to do something the same for you! Now all Swan/Cullen men get up here! You know what's goin' on!" _

_I watched as my sons, brothers, nephews, and grandsons walk up there. Edward handed out microphones to everyone and nodded to the DJ to start the music. Edward was standing off to the side and they all started to doing to movements. _

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say,  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)

_At this Edward pointed to me. Everyone was laughing at our boys._

Talking 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.

_I was now standing in the middle of the dance floor by the large line of men that were my boys. _

I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl (fade)

"_Mom,"_

"_Baby Sis," _

"_Aunt Bella,"_

"_Grammy!" _

"_Honey," _

"_You're our girl!" And with that they all ran towards me tackling me to the floor. _

_My five year old grandson kissed my cheek, "I love you Grammy." Smiling I took the boy in my arms._

"_You and your Grandpa are two of my favourite men Bean." We called him bean because he had this jumping thing since he was a baby. And we had three Edward's. _

The day our first family member (outside of Esme and Carlisle) that died was the hardest. It was not Emmett or Rose. Not Jasper or Alice. Nicole and Austin were still fine along with Jack and Ames. No it was Edward. He was the first to go. He was 87 and we had lived our lives to the fullest everyday. We had travelled to different countries where we would help different places in need.

The funeral was long and hard. I had Alice on one side and Eddie on the other. The both held my hands as I sobbed for the love I lost, for the man that I would never see again.

It was worst then when I was a child and had lost my mother and father. No this time I lost my Edward, my reason to live, my soul and my love.

I didn't know how hard it would be to live with out him until I did. I made due by watching after my great grandchild and living life as if Edward was still around. But everyone morning I woke without Edward by my side. I still traveled the world and helped as many people as I could with my age.

It was tougher and tougher though to hold onto the hope as my family slowly died off. Then from our original group it was only Jack and I. The youngest and the oldest. The love of a twin was what held us together for the years that we were spending alone.

But then soon enough I lost Jack too. As in the Movie Titanic Jack and I could not hold each other for much longer. I was old and older than any Swan or Cullen had ever made it. The longest any of my friends had been without their loved ones. It had almost been 10 years since I had last saw my Edward and I knew I would keep going a little while longer.

I didn't want to die, no. Really though who does? But I had important people that needed me and I would not let go for anything. I had to be strong for them and for me. Even if I did have to live a few more years with out my "Shinning light" as a said so many years ago in a poem that now is always in my brain.

Sometimes I know my crying troubles my children but they understand. They know it has to be tough to live with out Edward. But they just hold me and tell me that it's ok and one day I will be back in Edward's arm.

As I neared 100 I sat on the porch watching my children. I could not believe the people they became. My Eddie was all grown up and was a successful doctor just like his father. Sometimes I wish he didn't look so much like his father. But there was nothing I could do. It helped though, in my years I had started to forget what my Edward had looked like and Eddie was the perfect way for me to remember.

Allie was a journalist. She lived her life to the fullest travelling and telling stories that some didn't want to hear. But life for Allie was good. And I couldn't be any prouder of my daughter.

Cara and Shelby would always be twins as would Steven and Jason. They all lived near each other and made sure that they made time for one another to catch up on what they were doing.

And then my Katie Bear. She held so much in her little hands. She had become a doctor and her and her brother made it so her father's name was one that would always be remember.

I ended my life at the age of 104. A good age I thought. I didn't pass away alone. I knew that. I had my family there with me and not just my living family. Everyone's spirits were around us as I closed my eyes for the last time and Jason said quietly, "We will miss you Mom."

Heaven was not what I expected. Instead of finding my 104 year old body I found a perfect 18 year olds one that had no marks of what my past held. No marks on my arms. It was a clean slate of sorts for me.

And then on this fluffy white cloud sat my family. My mom and Dad sat in each other's arms smiling at me as I walked towards them. My niece and nephews who had passed a few years earlier sat smiling by their parents. My brothers looked as if they had played sports to this day to keep in the shape they were in. And then there was Edward. How my memory had deceived me. He was so much prettier, handsomer than I remembered. I ran as fast as I could into Edward. But of course klutz Bella tripped. And well as always Edward caught me. Bring my finger tips to his cheek I touched him lightly, making sure he was there. And then with no warning I crashed my lips to his.

My years of parenting didn't hinder my show of affection towards Edward. I loved him so much and had been with out him for so long.

"You're my shinning light, my saviour." I murmured as nothing else mattered but being with the one I loved.

* * *

**Now I'm going to put all the children in order. With the year they were born. (Around then) and next to it I will put their parents. I love you all and thank you for a great time. **

**Renee Isabella(Renny)-June 2008-Jasper and Alice Swan**

**Carter Emerson-November 2013-Emmett and Rosalie Swan**

**Edward Charlie(Eddie/Ed)-July 2014-Edward and Bella Cullen**

**Lela Nicole and Landon Nathan-Febuary 2016-Austin and Nicole Swan**

**Jennifer Elizabeth(Jenny)-October 2016-Alice and Jasper Swan**

**Jasper Carlisle(JC)-December 2018-Alice and Jasper Swan**

**Allie Esme-May 2020-Edward and Bella Cullen**

**Jackson Matthew(Jay)-September 2022-Edward and Bella Cullen**

**Isabella Marie(Izzy)-September 2022-Jack and Ames Swan**

**Tristan Andrew-August 2023-Emmett and Rosalie Swan**

**Cara Michelle and Shelby Catherina-March 2024-Edward and Bella Cullen**

**Steven Richard and Jason Caleb-September 2026-Edward and Bella Cullen**

**and finally.........**

**Katelyn Riley(Katie Bear)-June 2031-Edward and Bella Cullen.**

**I hope you all like my story and that you will review. I love you all and thank you! **


End file.
